Dark Temptation
by Natuuu319
Summary: La familia Morgenstern es una familia prestigiosa, conformada por Valentine, Jocelyn, y sus hijos, Clary y Sebastian. El problemático hijo mayor que tiene sentimientos ocultos por su hermana. ¿Como influirá esto en una familia tan estructurada? ¿Corresponderá Clary los sentimientos de su hermano?
1. Prólogo

_Hola a todoos! :D Bueno, finalmente me dispuse a empezar el tan pedido fic de Clary y Sebastian, dedicado a mis bellas y perversas amigas quienes me insistieron tanto tiempo con que haga esto jajaja.. mi Parabatai Sam, Belencita, Lily, Andrea. no me hubiera decidido a hacerlo sin ustedes :) Espero que les guste la historia! Voy a poner lo mejor de mí para que sea un buen fic ;)_

**ACLARACIÓN: Esta historia no va a ser apta para personas susceptibles, si no toleras incesto ni temas sexuales explícito, entonces este no es tu fic :/**

**Empieza tranquilo, pero se va a poner picante mas adelante ;) jaja**

_Sin mas... lean y dejan reviews! :D :D_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Me desperté entre nerviosa y aturdida esa mañana, hoy era el día que tanto había ansiado y en parte temido que llegue, desde mis 13 años.

Siempre habíamos sido una familia tranquila, los Morgenstern, la típica "familia bien" del barrio, un apellido conocido por todos en la ciudad; mi padre, Valentine, empresario prometedor de fuerte carácter, soberbio pero siempre protector con su familia, mi madre, Jocelyn, profesora de artes en el mejor colegio de la ciudad, dulce y tierna pero con un temperamento que definitivamente no te gustaría conocer en el peor de los casos. Ambos totalmente opuestos, pero juntos conformaban la pareja perfecta.. Al menos, para los ojos de los demás.

Y por supuesto, toda familia perfecta tiene hijos que se supone, cuentan con las mismas condiciones. Asi que, ¿Qué decir de mi?..Clarissa, la menor de la familia, la estudiante aplicada que promete tener un brillante futuro como artista, quizás incluso más prometedor que el de mi madre.

Una hermosa familia ¿no creen? Solo que falta el elemento principal.. El único que hace tambalear los "buenos valores" y standares de una familia casi prodigiosa. Mi hermano mayor: Sebastian.

Conflictivo desde pequeño, temperamental, agresivo, y sobre todo, sumamente inteligente y encantador. Terrible combinación. Y no, no termina ahí, arrestado incontables veces por meterse en líos gracias a problemas con el alcohol desde que cumplió 16, y lo que es peor, adicto a las drogas hace 4 años.

Como ven, toda familia por más perfecta que sea, tiene su oveja negra y la mía no es la excepción. Por supuesto, mi padre no dejaría que el apellido Morgenstern bajara su status, dejando que todos se enteren sobre "su hijo, la peor vergüenza de la familia"; asi que en cuanto los problemas de Sebastian empezaron a volverse cada vez más y más incontrolables, decidió internarlo en rehabilitación.

Pasaron ya 4 años desde aquel día, mi madre era la única que lo visitaba, siempre bondadosa y con esperanzas de que algún día su hijo de repente cambie su naturaleza aparentemente destructiva. Mi padre jamás fue a verlo, excusándose con el agobiante trabajo; pero todos sabíamos la verdad, no le interasaba, lo consideraba una deshonra para su familia. Y yo? Bueno, acabo de cumplir 17 años, nunca me permitieron ir, según mis padres era demasiado pequeña para ir a esos lugares.

Debo admitir, siempre quise volver a verlo, saber como estaba. Mi relación con él, siempre fue un tanto.. Particular. Sebastian podía destruir todo lo que tocara, pero no conmigo, su hermanita menor, todos decían que era "su debilidad", solía llamarme "Mi preciosa" o "Mi reina", aunque siempre cuando estábamos solos, nunca delante de nuestros padres, supongo que era porque odiaba mostrarse sentimental delante de las personas, por alguna extraña razón solo yo tenía ese privilegio, el cual agradecia ya que me permitia acercarme a él de una manera que prácticamente nadie podía.

Desde chica siempre había sido mi defensor en el colegio. A sus drásticas maneras por supuesto, pero defensor al fin. Cuando crecí, las cosas se complicaron, desde los 14 años que estoy de novia con Jace Wayland, también de buena familia, el deportista estrella de la escuela, por el que todas las chicas babean, ese que jamás hubiera esperado que se fije en mí, sin embargo pasó, creo que es mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida; y por supuesto mis padres lo adoran, ya que cumple todos los requisitos para pertenecer a esta familia; como sea, las cosas entre mi hermano y yo cambiaron desde ese momento, se volvió más distante y definitivamente mucho menos cariñoso y protector. Siempre creí que las drogas y su vida ajetreada con alcohol y escándalos eran las razones por las que había cambiado. Pero una parte mía siempre se pregunta si quizás, haya sido tan solo el hecho de que me comprometiera tan abiertamente con Jace. Pienso, mi hermano siempre fue demasiado celoso, y hasta posesivo conmigo. Pero ¿eso es normal en las relaciones de hermanos no?

Como sea, hoy finalmente lo dan de alta de la clínica. Siento en parte ansiedad, en parte miedo, en parte expectación, y en parte alegría. Mezcla de emociones. Tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a mi hermano de nuevo, pero ¿será el mismo de antes? ¿habrá cambiado? ¿para bien o para mal?

¿Seguiré siendo, "Su hermosa, su debilidad"? .. Supongo que en horas lo comprobaré.


	2. Capítulo 1- Situaciones perturbadoras

Capítulo 1:

Dos de la tarde, mis padres han ido a buscar a mi hermano a la clínica mientras yo me quedo en casa ordenando y limpiando; terminé en tiempo récord. Supongo que de verdad me siento ansiosa. ¿Cómo estará mi hermano? Deseo realmente que se haya recuperado, debo admitir que paradójicamente, extrañé su conflictiva presencia todo este tiempo.

Escucho el ruido del auto, finalmente están aquí. Corro hacia el living y los veo entrar, mi padre con bolsos y mi madre ayudándolo, y detrás de ellos, mi hermano.

Debo admitirlo, él siempre fue muy lindo, alto, rubio, ojos profundamente negros que destacan contra su pálida piel. La última imagen que tenía de él, era la de un adolescente de 15 años, lindo, pero desgarbado. La imagen que tengo ahora ante mis ojos es la de un chico, mas hombre que adolescente, a pesar de tener solo 18 años, bastante más alto, con el cabello un tanto mas largo, con mechones cayendo hacia sus ojos, y sin duda, mucho mas musculoso. Dudo que tengan gimnasio en una clínica de rehabilitación, pero ¿Quién sabe? Papá gastó sus buenas fortunas en ese internado, digamos que no era una clínica del montón. O quizás tan solo la pubertal hizo lo suyo. Como sea, hay que admitir objetivamente que se veía muy bien.

Me apresuro a saludarlo. No sé bien cuál sería la manera correcta de saludar en este caso, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, ¿Qué pensará de mi? Sea cual sea la manera correcta, no lo pienso demasiado, solo voy y lo abrazo, no puedo evitarlo, me hizo falta todo este tiempo.

Seb, te heché tanto de menos todo este tiempo. – Le digo abrazándolo. El corresponde el abrazo, pero no con tanta intensidad como la mía.

Y yo a ti hermanita.

¿Estas… mejor?

Quieres decir, ¿si ya no sufro de sobredosis y comas alcóholicos? Si, digamos que eso ya quedó atrás.

Se muestra saludable y alegre con mis padres, pero lo conozco mejor que nadie y puedo ver un atisbo de tristeza mezclado con decepción en sus oscuros ojos. Supongo que si algo no cambió, es su habilidad de fingir que está todo bien delante de la gente, y por supuesto mis padres lo creen sin lugar a dudas. Yo por otra parte, en lo absoluto. Pero esperaré a estar sola con él para ahondar en el tema.

La tarde pasa tranquila, me da la impresión de que nadie quiere tocar demasiado el tema de la internación. Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde recuerdo que tengo cita con Jace esa noche, asi que me apresuro al baño a darme una ducha y prepararme. Después de terminar, me envuelvo en una toalla, salgo y me dirijo a mi habitación. Tal es mi sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta encuentro a mi hermano sentado en mi cama.

Sebastian! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Digo tratando de cubrirme, sintiéndome de repente terriblemente expuesta.

¿Por qué jamás fuiste a verme?- Dice, sin mirarme, sus ojos serios y fijos en el vacío.

¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

Cuando finalmente me mira por primera vez, sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al verme casi desnuda, pero no los aparta, ni parece sentir vergüenza como yo la siento, sino que me mira de arriba abajo, escaneando cada parte de mi cuerpo visible.

Hermanita, puedo decir que has crecido bastante estos años- Una media sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

¿A que te refieres con que nunca fui a verte?- En realidad se exactamente a que se refiere, pero necesito desesperadamente desviar el tema de conversación para evitar sentirme más incómoda de lo que ya me siento.

Sus ojos se posan en los míos, de repente serio. – A la clínica, jamás fuiste, ni una vez.

Seb, era muy pequeña, mamá y papá no me lo permitían..

Excusas, si algo de verdad te interesa lo haces.

No cuando te ponen límites, sabes que odio desobedecerlos, no puedo.

Asi que era más importante hacerle caso dos personas que solo se preocupan por el nivel social de la familia, que estar ahí para mi. Cuando yo siempre estuve para ti desde pequeña, siempre que me necesitaste.

Sebastian lo siento, realmente lo lamento, juro que todo este tiempo te eché muchísimo de menos, no sabes cuanto esperé que llegara este día, en el que volvieras a casa.

Me gustaría creerte Clary, pero no puedo negar que me sentí decepcionado por ti y tu falta de preocupación durante estos años.

Nunca deje de preocuparme!- La situación ya comienza a alterarme, realmente me siento culpable por haberlo decepcionado, pero ¿que se supone que haga? No puedo cambiar el pasado. Y además, no creo que este sea el tipo de contexto apropiado para esta charla.

Pues no lo demostraste en absoluto. Y me conoces, sabes que no me conformo sólo con palabras.

Mira, lo voy a compensar lo juro, podemos pasar tiempo juntos ahora, cuando no esté en el colegio. Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido. Eres mi hermano y te quiero, y jamás podría olvidarme de que estuviste siempre para mí.

Afortunadamente mis palabras parecen aplacarlo, se levanta de la cama y da unos pasos hacia mí.

Es una buena manera de comenzar. Ya pensaré en algo que podamos hacer juntos estos días. Pero tienes que prometer estar dispuesta a todo, no desapareciste de mi vida por unos días, sino por 4 años.

Me acerco más a él, pongo una mano en su brazo y le digo mirándolo a los ojos. – Lo prometo, prometo estar siempre para ti a partir de ahora.-

Su mirada pasa de mis ojos a mi escote, que a duras penas cubre la toalla. Se pasa la lengua por los labios seductoramente y dice volviendo la mirada a mis ojos- Es una promesa hermanita. No la rompas. Sabes que odiaría enojarme contigo.

De repente me siento perturbada por esta situación. ¿Acaso esta hablando en doble intención? No, seguramente debe ser idea mía, es mi hermano.. No lo haría. ¿No?

No lo haré- contesto entre nerviosa y aturdida. – Pero ahora necesito que salgas para cambiarme. Voy a salir.

Como digas hermanita.- Se aleja, no sin antes darme otra mirada de cuerpo entero que me deja nuevamente nerviosa.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, me miro en el gran espejo que tengo en mi habitación. Mis mejillas están coloradas, mis ojos brillantes y mi respiración agitada. Supongo que de verdad me dejó perturbada toda la situación anterior.

Me convenzo a mi misma de que no hay nada de que preocuparse y busco ropa para vestirme, una minifalda negra y una remera rosa de breteles ajustada. Completo el conjunto con sandalias negras de taco medio. Me maquillo un poco y me peino, dejando mi cabello rojo suelto por los hombros y me miro al espejo para ver el resultado final. Nunca tuve una autoestima demasiado alta, pero tengo que admitir que este último tiempo mi cuerpo había cambiado para bien. No había crecido demasiado en altura, pero si habían crecido ciertas partes de mi cuerpo de las cuales ahora me enorgullecía bastante. Al fin de cuentas, la perfección no existe pero me encuentro lo suficientemente conforme conmigo misma ahora.

Después de darme los últimos retoques bajo al living, Jace debería estar por llegar, siempre es estrictamente puntal.

Encuentro a mi hermano en el sillón del living mirando televisión y pregunto:

¿Donde están mamá y papá?- Sebastian contesta mirando al TV.

Se fueron. Por ahí. No pregunté- Su mirada se centra en mí, y si una hora antes su expresión había logrado ponerme nerviosa, al verme solo en toalla; su desorbitada mirada en este momento lograba perturbarme el doble.

¿A donde se supone que vas vestida así?- Se levanta del sofá y se acerca a mí.

Tengo una cita con Jace.

¿Jace? ¿Jace Wayland? No me digas que sigues saliendo con ese rubio idiota y teñido.

¿Disculpa? Jace no es ningún idiota!- Contesto de repente enojada, odiaba que la gente hable mal de Jace- Es mi novio, asi que vas a tener que empezar a respetarlo, te guste o no. Y para tu información, no es rubio teñido, es natural.- Le contesto con altivez.

Segundos después, empiezo a arrepentirme de haberle hablado de esa manera. Después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, había olvidado su problema de temperamento.

Se acerca enojado, me toma fuerte de la muñeca y me dice, acercando su cara a centímetros de la mía- En primer lugar, nadie me dice lo que tengo q hacer, y en segundo lugar, ve a cambiarte, no vas a salir vestida así a ningún lado, menos con un chico. Y menos con él.

Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.. –Empiezo a contestarle de mala manera, pero no me permite terminar la frase, me acorrala contra la pared, su cuerpo presionando el mío.

¿Vas a desobedecerme hermanita? Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando las cosas no salen como quiero.- Me dice mirándome a los ojos con fiereza.

¿Qué te sucede? Tú no te comportas así conmigo nunca!- Digo tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero sin poder lograrlo, claramente él es más fuerte que yo.

No solía serlo. Pero estas en período de prueba, ¿recuerdas? Prometiste estar siempre para mí a partir de hoy, y eso definitivamente implica no salir vestida de zorra con cualquier chiquillo que se te cruce.

Lo miro, sorprendida por sus palabras, jamás me había hablado así en mi vida. ¿Qué le sucedía? Este no era el Sebastian que había conocido en mi infancia.

Lo enfrento, enfurecida y le contesto.

-No es cualquier tipo, es MI NOVIO Y LO AMO- Enfatizo cada una de estas últimas palabras, viendo por su expresión que cada una de ellas lo golpea fuertemente, para decir finalmente.- Y no es ningún chiquillo, es hasta más hombre que tu!

Su expresión se desorbitó por completo, podía ver rabia mezclada con decepción en sus ojos profundamente negros. Me apretó más contra la pared. Su cara estaba ahora tan cerca de la mía que podía sentir su cálido aliento- Vas a arrepentirte de haber dicho eso hermanita- Dijo entre dientes, finalizando la frase con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y pícara.

Me quedé sin respiración de repente. Sin duda, ya me estaba arrepintiendo en este mismo momento de lo que acababa de decir, pero no había vuelta atrás.

En ese mismo instante, se escucha la llave de la puerta. Sebastian se aparte bruscamente de mi. Entran mis padres. Mi madre me dice con una sonrisa:

-Cariño, Jace está afuera esperando por ti, acaba de llegar.- Me mira, primero a mi, luego a mi hermano.- ¿Pasa algo? Se ven extraños.

- No nada, mejor me voy, no quiero hacer esperar a mi novio. - Digo, mirando con marcada soberbia a mi hermano mientras me dispongo a salir por la puerta. ¿Por qué lo estoy retando de esa manera? Se que no me conviene en absoluto dadas las circunstancias.

- ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? Pregunta mi papá.

-Si- responde Sebastian apresuradamente- Solo asuntos de hermanos. ¿Verdad Clary? Lo resolveremos más tarde- Dice mirándome con astucia y sonriendo

-Si papá solo eso…Debo irme, adiós-

Salgo por la puerta, Jace me espera en el auto. Mi cabeza va a mil por hora. ¿Que acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso mi hermano se había convertido en celópata de repente? Siempre había sido posesivo conmigo, pero nunca al punto de hacerme tal escena como esta noche. Supongo que algo cambió en él durante estos años. Sea como sea, hice una promesa y debo cumplirla, porque a pesar de todo, es mi hermano y debo apoyarlo por todo este tiempo que estuve ausente.

Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por sus palabras. "Vas a arrepentirte de haber dicho eso hermanita" "Lo resolveremos más tarde". Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.


	3. Capítulo 2- Atrapada

_Hola a todoooos! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por las reviews tan lindas que me dejaron!_

_Pedir disculpas si el último cap estuve medio confuso editado ( me refiero a que faltaban las rayitas de los diálogos, las negritas y esas cosas XD XD) estoy teniendo problemas con la página que no me deja editar el doc después de subirlo. Pero al menos la mayoría pudo entender el relato igual, eso me pone contenta jaja_

_Leí por ahí que alguien pidió que haga POV de Sebastian y también flashbacks de sus días en la clínica; tengo pensado hacer POV de Seb e ir intercalándolos con el punto de vista de Clary y lo de los flashbacks, no se me había ocurrido, me encantó la sugerencia así que voy a incluirla en los próximos capítulos ;)_

_Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo, A TODOS! Y los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero sus comentarios._

_Besooos!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: ATRAPADA**

Las citas con Jace siempre son geniales. Amo pasar tiempo con él, pero mi mente da vueltas, tengo la cabeza en otra parte, y por supuesto él lo nota.

Caminando por la calle tomados de la mano, luego de salir del cine. De repente se detiene y me pregunta.

-¿Clary estas bien? Estuviste bastante callada toda la noche. Y cuando la vendedora de boletos me coqueteó no quisiste asesinarla con la mirada, ni me hiciste una escena de celos después. Algo muy grave te está ocurriendo.

-Si lo estoy, todo está bien- Le contesto con una sonrisa. Pero me conoce más que yo misma, sabe cuando miento. Se pone serio. Toma mi cara en sus manos y me dice mirándome a los ojos con ternura.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿no? Confía en mí.

Dudo por un instante, pero decido hablar.

-Nada, tonterías... es solo, mi hermano.. –Así que de eso se trataba- Dice Jace cortándome y apartándose mientras revolea los ojos en señal de que este no es su tema de charla favorito- Hace solo un día que llegó y ya causa problemas, ¿que hizo ahora?

-No, no es que haya hecho algo... Es que, está algo diferente. Eso es todo. – Quería evitar contarle con detalles que mi hermano había pasado de ser un tanto obsesivo, a un celópata agresivo y amenazador de primera clase.

- ¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido?.. Se supone que no debería ser el mismo, después de cuatro años encerrado en una clínica tratando de superar nada más y nada menos que una adicción, creo que eso afecta a cualquiera.

- Lo sé, es verdad. Supongo que está bien que no sea el mismo. Además, pasaron tantos años. Era tan solo un adolescente cuando se fue, no puedo esperar que actúe igual. Seguramente esté comportándose extraño ahora, hasta que se adapte nuevamente a esta vida.

Jace me mira curioso. - ¿A qué te refieres con que está actuando extraño?

-Bueno, sabes que nunca le agradaste mucho.. – Es mutuo- contesta Jace rápidamente. Me río. –Lo sé- Digo. – Y sabes que él siempre fue muy protector conmigo.

- Mas bien perturbadoramente posesivo Clary- Contesta Jace.- Recuerdo como se puso la primera vez que nos vio besándonos cuando éramos chicos, y era un beso de niños, ni siquiera era con lengua si te pones a pensar.

-Si ok, posesivo, quizás eso suene más certero. Pero siempre creí que todo su comportamiento perturbador tenía que ver con su problema con las drogas, que eso afectaba su manera de actuar y de pensar. Pero se supone que ahora está recuperado. Y sin embargo. Sigue siendo celoso. Y sigues cayéndole mal.

Jace pasa un brazo por mis hombros y seguimos caminando. – Mira, no voy a decir que tu hermano no me parece un freak total porque estaría mintiendo, es decir, más allá de su manera de actuar, ¿cómo puedo caerle mal a alguien? Soy terriblemente encantador! Todo el mundo me ama.- Sonrío y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que la armadura de Jace consistía en mostrarse duro, superficial y egocéntrico. Pero afortunadamente era casi la única persona en su vida que tenía el gran honor de conocer al verdadero Jace Wayland y tener certeza de que había mucho más bajo toda esa fachada. -Pero dejando eso de lado.- Continuó Jace, quizás tengas razón. A lo mejor solo se esté adaptando, dale tiempo. Si crees que sigue teniendo conductas raras durante unas semanas más, lo veremos, a lo mejor cuando llegue el momento, debas hablarlo con tus padres.

-Tienes razón. Le daré tiempo. – Llegamos a la puerta de casa. Decidimos caminar en lugar de volver en auto ya que la noche está tan hermosa y estrellada.- Gracias por tenerme siempre paciencia, con mis inseguridades y esta vez, con mis planteos sobre mi celópata hermano. Le digo sonriendo.

-Es mi deber como novio perfecto- Contesta con autosuficiencia fingida. Me río. Toma mi cintura y me besa. Paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo correspondo. El beso empieza tranquilo, dulce. Pero comienza a hacerse cada vez más apasionado. Su lengua juega con la mía mientras sus manos redescubren partes de mi cuerpo cada vez más comprometedoras. Siento fuego correr por mis venas.

-Jace, estamos en vía pública, deberíamos controlarnos- Le digo mientras besa mi cuello.

-¿Están tus padres en casa?- Pregunta-

-Si, eso creo- Contesto con desesperanza.

-¿Plan B?- Dice Jace con una mirada entre pícara y lujuriosa.

- ¿Te refieres a subir por la ventana como lo hacíamos cuando éramos chicos?-Pregunto sorprendida.

Era habitual a los 14 años, cuando quieres besuquearte con tu novio en tu habitación, y tus padres claramente no te lo permiten, meter a tu chico por la ventana por la noche sin que lo noten. Pero solo habían sido besos. 3 años después, Jace y yo hacíamos mucho más que eso. Había perdido mi virginidad con él a los 15 años. Sé que muchos pueden considerar que era muy pequeña, pero me sentía lista, de verdad sentía en ese momento y todavía lo creo, que Jace es el amor de mi vida, así que no lo dudé, siempre me hizo sentir segura, deseada, y sobre todo, amada. Haber tenido mi primera vez con Jace, fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. Y debo admitirlo, es increíblemente bueno en la cama. Me siento insaciable cuando estoy con él. No tenemos muchos momentos para estar solos, pero cuando los tenemos, los aprovechamos hasta el último minuto.

-La adrenalina lo hace todo más divertido- Contesta Jace con un brillo en la mirada.

La tentación puede más, hace ya bastantes días que no lo hacemos. Así que acepto. Es una locura, lo sé. Si mi padre nos descubre, probablemente deba mudarme del país. Y jace de continente. Pero supongo que es cierto lo que dicen, en momentos así, una no piensa con la cabeza.

-Bien. Subiré por las escalera y cuando esté en mi cuarto te abriré la ventana desde allí.- Le doy un beso en la boca y me apresuro a entrar a la casa. Me quito los zapatos para hacer el menor ruido posible, subo descalza las escaleras, sigilosamente, tratando de no chocar nada en mi camino ya que todo está oscuro. Entro a mi habitación, cierro con cuidado y voy hacia la ventana. La abro. Jace está abajo. Empieza a trepar por los ladrillos sin dificultad alguna. Es tan ágil y perfecto.

En segundos ya está conmigo en mi habitación. No perdemos el tiempo. Nos empezamos a besar desesperadamente. Caigo a la cama con él sobre mí. Su boca pasa de mis labios, a mi cuello. Me incorporo para quitarme la remera. Jace me vuelve a besar, esta vez con más pasión aún; sus manos pasan de mi cintura a mis pechos, vuelve a besarme el cuello mientras envuelvo mis piernas en su cintura para atraerlo más hacia mí, puedo sentir su dureza contra mí y eso me prende mucho más. Su boca baja hasta mis pechos, los besa, los lame. Empiezo a tocar su miembro con mi mano derecha. No puedo evitar gemir, por un momento olvido que no estoy sola en casa. Esta a punto de desabrocharme el corpiño cuando de repente la luz se prende y Sebastian aparece parado al lado de la puerta de mi habitación cerrada.

-Agarrada con las manos en la masa hermanita- Dice en tono divertido, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose de costado sobre la puerta.- Aunque dudo que esa frase sea del todo correcta, dada la situación- Dice mirando mi mano en la entrepierna de Jace. La quito rápidamente.

-¿Por el amor de Dios Sebastian que demonios haces aquí?!- Trato de cubrirme con la remera que me quité hace 5 minutos, pero honestamente no lo logro demasiado. Me siento totalmente avergonzada y humillada.

-Agradece que yo estoy aquí y no papá, probablemente estarías internada en un colegio de monjas mañana mismo si se enterara de esto. – En este punto, tiene razón.- Jace, ¿te importaría quitarte de encima de mi hermana por favor?

Jace se levanta lentamente y se aparta, claramente de mala gana- Siempre es un gusto verte Sebastian- Contesta sarcásticamente.

-No puedo decir lo mismo- Contesta mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

- ¿Sabes que una habitación es un lugar privado verdad?-Le digo enojada a mi hermano- Podrías haber tocado despacio, o lo que sea, pero no entrar así como si nada!

-Mira, con tus gemidos no fuiste demasiado recatada que digamos. Te repito. Agradece que soy yo el que está aquí. Media hora más y probablemente hubieras despertado hasta a los vecinos.

Me pongo colorada de vergüenza y miro hacia abajo. De verdad, la humillación no puede ser peor.

Mi hermano se dirige a Jace- Ahora, dejando las bromas de lado, tienes 5 minutos para salir de la habitación de mi hermana- Su expresión se torna brusca de repente.

Jace se gira hacia mí, intenta besarme antes de marchaste a modo de despedida, y Sebastian lo interrumpe.- Oh por el amor de Dios es en serio?! Acabo de encontrarte casi violando a mi hermana y vas a besarla delante de mí como si nada?

-El no me estaba violando!- Respondo inmediatamente-

-Cállate Clarissa, no tienes derecho a decir nada después de lo que acabas de hacer.- Su expresión es dura.

Me quedo callada. Jace modula un Te amo con los labios antes de irse por la ventana nuevamente, y le respondo de la misma manera. Puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo como mi hermano pone los ojos en blanco en señal de disgusto frente a esto.

Segundos después solo quedamos en la habitación Sebastian y yo.

-No te molestes en tratar de taparte con ese pedazo de servilleta que aparenta ser una remera. Puedo ver todo de cualquier manera, es transparente.. Realmente estabas vestida como una zorra.

-Basta. Es suficiente! Puedo no estar en posición de hacer ningún tipo de planteo pero esto ya es demasiado! Sal de mi habitación! Ahora mismo!

Sebastian me mira divertido, una sonrisa empieza a extenderse por su rostro mientras se acerca a mí. – Mi bella hermanita, ¿realmente crees que voy a dejar que las cosas se queden así? ¿Después de cómo me hablaste horas antes, y ahora esto? No lo creo.

-¿Que quierés decir?- Pregunto entre temerosa y dudosa

-Quiero decir- Dice, acercándose más a mí con una maligna sonrisa en su rostro- Que vamos a tener que buscar una manera de resolver esto…


	4. Capítulo 3- Oscuro Placer

_Bueno, hoy hago un 2x1, publico dos capítulos en un mismo día. Aprovecho la inspiración jaja_

_Este capítulo se viene MUY HOT, fueron advertidas ;)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: OSCURO PLACER**

-¿Me estás extorsionando?- Le digo enojada a mi hermano- No puedo creerlo Sebastian!

-Extorsión. Es una manera muy dura y poco placentera de definir lo que tengo en mente. Contesta. Sus ojos negros brillando con picardía.

Me levanto enojada, todavía tapándome con la remera y le digo aún más irritada que antes.

-Sebastian, por favor, vete ya de mi cuarto! Necesito cambiarme y dormir.

Mi hermano se levanta y se acerca divertido hacia mí- ¿Dormir?- Responde riéndose- No parecía que tuvieras muchas ganas de dormir hace 10 minutos.- Se acerca más a mí. Retrocedo hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared. El mal presentimiento de horas atrás vuelve a surgir dentro de mí.

-Sebastian, por favor, en serio, necesito estar sola.- Digo con tono de súplica, ya con pocas esperanzas de que realmente me escuche.

Se acerca a mí, ahora a poca distancia. Empieza a acariciar mis hombros y me estremezco.- Clary, Clary.. ¿Recuerdas nuestros juegos de pequeños?

-¿Nuestros juegos?- Pregunto confundida.

-Cada vez que tenías miedo de noche, venías a mi cuarto a que te protegiera de las pesadillas y las tormentas. Dormíamos juntos, abrazados. Hasta que amanecía y volvías a tu habitación para que papá y mamá no te regañen. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Levemente- Respondo, casi susurrando.

Mi hermano sonríe y continúa hablando. Ahora aún más cerca de mí. Su presencia ya comienza a abrumarme.-Era algo sumamente inocente cuando realmente éramos pequeños, pero todo el asunto empezó a cambiar cuando creciste, a los 12, 13 años.

-Empezó a cambiar..- Repito, medio a modo de pregunta, realmente confundida.

-Digamos que hacíamos un poco más que dormir y abrazarnos- Contesta sonriendo.

-Quieres decir… Estas mintiendo. Eso jamás pasó. Lo recordaría perfectamente.

-Sabes que jamás te miento a ti, nunca lo hice y nunca lo haría.- Responde, ahora serio.- Supongo que es posible que lo hayas olvidado. Verás, en mis 4 años en la clínica hice bastante terapia, un psiquiatra me contó una vez de un tipo de amnesia que todas las personas tienen, mediante la cual olvidan gran parte de su infancia. Claro que en tu caso, ya no eras una niña en ese entonces. Pero también recuerdo que en nuestras largas sesiones, mientras trataba de que recordara alguno de los tantos sucesos traumáticos de mi infancia que pudieran explicar porque me había vuelto un sociópata adicto; solía contarme que cuando algo es demasiado intenso para nuestro cerebro, decide olvidarlo. Creo que en este caso, eso es muy posible. Seguramente lo que vivimos fue demasiado intenso para ti- Dice esto último de manera divertida. Como si no se tratara de una historia sumamente perturbadora.

-¿Me estás diciendo- Comienzo- Que.. Hacíamos "cosas" en tu cama, que claramente no recuerdo?- La situación es fuera de este mundo, realmente. ¿Cómo era esto posible? La palabra perturbada ya no llegaría a describir como me siento en este preciso momento.

-¿Cosas?- Sebastian ríe con ganas- Hacíamos varias "cosas" Clary.- Reduce por completo el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros, sus manos pasan de mis brazos a mi cintura; apoya sus labios en mi oído derecho y me susurra.- Puedo recordártelas en este mismo instante hermanita.

-Sebastian no, quita tus manos de mí, esto está mal, y lo que sea que hayamos hecho antes, sin duda también lo estaba.

-Vamos Clary, te encantaba- El agarre en mi cintura ahora era más fuerte- Siempre terminabas pidiéndome más.- Seguía susurrándome al oído.

-Sebastian, no por favor, basta.- Sigo tratando de zafarme, sin resultado alguno. El parece no escucharme en absoluto.

Ahora su mano izquierda baja de mi cintura, acariciando la piel de mi muslo al descubierto por la corta falda que traía puesta.-Te encantaba la manera en la que te acariciaba- Su mano subiendo peligrosamente por entre medio de mi pierna. Me siento abrumada, ahogada, es como si el aire en mis pulmones se hubiera escapado de un segundo a otro. Todo parece sumamente irreal, esto no puede estar pasando. Mi hermano no puede estar tocándome de esta manera tan descarada.

Su mano sigue subiendo lentamente, mientras siento su respiración, ahora más agitada y caliente en mí oreja.

-Eres un repugnante pervertido Sebastian- Alcanzo a decir con el poco aire que siento que me queda.- No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo.. Lo que me hiciste!

-¿Lo que te hice? No fue nada en contra de tu voluntad Clary, puedo asegurártelo. Estabas sumamente dispuesta a hacer todo.

-Cállate. – Le digo enojada- Estas mintiendo. Esto es repugnante. Eres mi propio hermano! Eres un maldito pervertido!

-¿Lo soy?- Su mano sigue subiendo y ahora llega a mi entrepierna. Hago fuerza para salir de su atrape pero es inútil. En un rápido movimiento su mano ya está tocándome mi vagina por encima de mi ropa interior. Doy un jadeo inesperado. Esto no puede estar pasando. Simplemente no es posible.- ¿Entonces por qué estas completamente mojada hermanita? Parece que no soy el único pervertido aquí. - Ahora me mira, sonriendo con marcada autosuficiencia. Lo peor del asunto es que realmente tiene razón, si me encuentro muy mojada y muy excitada. Pero me niego a creer que él es la razón de eso.

-No es por ti, idiota. Estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Jace hace 15 minutos, claramente quedé bastante excitada porque mi estúpido hermano me arruinó la noche por completo.- Le contesto duramente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Realmente crees que es por él, Clarissa?- Su mano empieza a frotar lentamente sobre mi ropa interior. No puedo evitar lanzar otro jadeo. Sus labios se posan en mi cuello. –Lo estás disfrutando Clary, admítelo. Siempre logré excitarte con tan solo acariciarte. Te encantaba. Siempre pedías más. Pídemelo ahora-Su tono es demandante, decidido. Y me siento una maldita y asquerosa depravada porque siento como lentamente, sus palabras empiezan a encender una parte de mí que desconocía.

Empieza a besar mi cuello, a lamerlo suavemente. Es algo muy malo que sea de esas personas que sienten debilidad por los besos en el cuello. Cierro los ojos fuertemente y trato de pensar en otra cosa. Me rehúso a darle el gusto de que me vea sentir placer por esto.

Su mano ahora acaricia con más fuerza, mis piernas de alguna manera, involuntariamente se encuentran más abiertas. Su mano derecha empieza a subir levemente desde mi cintura hasta mis pechos.- Sebastian no, por favor- Suplico, con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan. Pero ya no suena creíble ni a mis propios oídos. Su mano llega a mis pechos y empieza a acariciar, apretar, sobre el corpiño y la piel descubierta. En algún momento durante toda esta situación, el único pedazo de tela con el que me cubría, había caído al piso.

Esto ya es demasiado. No puedo evitar empezar a gemir levemente y siento como se forma su sonrisa en mi cuello.

-Te dije que te encantaba hermanita. Te conozco mejor que nadie. Eres MI hermana, MIA. Nadie nunca podrá hacerte sentir lo que yo, con solo tocarte.- Su mano izquierda empieza a subir por mi ropa interior para meterse dentro- Con solo besarte. Su boca desciende, haciendo trazos con sus labios, desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos, donde comienza a besar y a chupar la suave piel que no está oculta por el ceñido corpiño.

Sentir su mano dentro de mi ropa interior es demasiado. Sus caricias ahora son cada vez más fuertes. Ya no estoy mojada, ahora me siento empapada. Nunca había estado tan excitada en mi vida. ¿Cómo era posible? Levanta su cabeza de entre mis pechos, me mira a los ojos con profunda convicción y lujuria. Su rostro a centímetros del mío.- Eres MIA Clarissa. ¿Lo entiendes?

¿Entender? No había comprensión que tuviera lugar en este momento en mi mente ni en mi cuerpo. Solo sentir. Un placer que cada vez se hace más y más avasallante.

Pero tenuemente, con el último grado de cordura que me queda en este momento, logro comprender lo que me quiere decir. Nadie es capaz de hacerme sentir esto. De transportarme a las nubes con solo tocarme. Ni siquiera Jace, con todo el profundo e incondicional amor que le tengo. Había algo más entre Sebastian y yo. Una conexión que no tenía con nadie más, y que siempre tuve sólo con él. Estaba mal. Pésimamente mal. Pero no me encuentro en condiciones en absoluto para ponerme a pensar en cuestiones morales y religiosas en este preciso instante. Así que solo atino a responder en un susurro, mientras mis ojos lo contemplan con la mirada nublada por la excitación y el desconcierto que todo esto me provoca.

-Lo entiendo.-

La sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en su cara levemente. Su rostro que esta a centímetros del mío, ahora agota el espacio entre nosotros y sus labios tocan mis labios, desenfrenados. Abro mi boca y dejo que su lengua entre y juegue con la mía, fundiéndonos en un pasional beso. Muerde mi labio inferior y continúa devorándome la boca.

-Clary, no sabes cuánto tiempo esperé tenerte así- Dice casi sin aliento.- Tan mojada, tan caliente y deseosa de más. Pídeme más, quiero que lo pidas.

Hago esfuerzos desmedidos por aferrarme a la poca cordura que me queda.- Sebastian, debemos frenar con esto, antes de que sea tarde- Digo entre jadeos.

-Su mano dentro de mi ropa interior empieza a acariciar mi clítoris, primero despacio, luego cada vez más fuerte, sus dedos amenazando con entrar dentro de mí.-

-Por Dios!- Exclamo en un gemido. Tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás y sosteniéndome de su espalda para no caer. Las piernas me tiemblan. Es demasiado, ya no lo soporto.

- Pídeme que te haga acabar. Quiero escucharte decirlo.- Su tono es firme y duro.

Me preocupa un tanto el nivel de mis gemidos en este momento. Gracias a Dios que el dormitorio de mis padres se encuentra en la planta baja.

No puedo parar. Pero me encuentro en una lucha constante entre lo que debo hacer y lo que quiero hacer. Debo decirle que se vaya. Que esto está mal. Que es enfermizo!

-Pídelo Clary- Esta vez su tono es más fuerte.

Sus dedos empiezan a castigar mi clítoris, frotándolo más intensamente. Mientras su otra mano, la que hasta ahora me tocaba por sobre el corpiño, de mete dentro de este, apretando y masajeando mis pechos, tocando y pellizcando mis pezones. Y eso es todo, ya no puedo más.

-Hazlo! Hazme acabar. Ahora mismo. Por favor!

Mi tono es profundamente a modo de súplica, lo cual hace que su sonrisa autosuficiente sea aún mayor. Sin preámbulo alguno, dos de sus dedos se meten dentro de mí, en una penetración profunda. Ahogo un grito.

Toma el corpiño por el enganche de atrás, pero no tiene paciencia para abrirlo, lo arranca, rompiéndolo. Mis pechos quedan al descubierto ante él. Los acaricia y aprieta mientras me besa, con una desenfrenada pasión. Su boca desciende hacia ellos, ahora sin impedimento alguno que le permita disfrutarlos en su totalidad. Pasa su lengua por entre medio. Envuelvo mi pierna derecha en su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia mí, quedando completamente pegados y yo, aún más abierta. Sus dedos se encuentran en un mete y saca contaste, penetrándome, al principio despacio, ahora cada vez más fuerte. Estoy totalmente extasiada. No puedo dejar de gemir.

Su lengua se posa sobre mi pezón derecho, juega con él, luego lo chupa y hace lo mismo con él otro. No creo poder soportarlo mucho tiempo más. La penetración de sus dedos se hace cada vez más rápida, mientras que con su pulgar sigue frotándome el clítoris.

Me muerde el cuello mientras continúa, estoy a punto de llegar al límite. Sus labios me besan desenfrenadamente, ahogando mis gemidos. Sus caricias y penetraciones se hacen cada vez más profundas y fuertes. Y ya no lo soporto. Explotó en un inminente orgasmo que me hubiera hecho caer de no haber sido porque me encontraba aferrada a él.

Mi respiración se empieza a desacelerar, a calmarse. Pero aún continuo jadeante y sin aire. Sebastian me mira con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo. – Esa es la Clarissa que quiero- Me da otro beso en los labios, y empieza a separarse lentamente de mí.

A medida que la obnubilación del momento va pasando, comienzo a caer en la cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, la culpa sobreviene cada vez más fuerte sobre mí. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Cómo he sido capaz de permitir esto?

-Sebastian, esto no puede volver a pasar, solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento, pero no volverá a ocurrir, esto no está bien.

-Clarissa, ¿No lo has entendido aún?- Hablaba muy serio, como si estuviera diciendo la verdad más importante y a la vez más obvia del mundo. -Eres mía, yo soy tuyo. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Estas cosas seguirán pasando. Porque así lo quiero. Y porque también lo quieres aunque te lo niegues a ti misma. Así son las cosas.

-No puedo hacerlo, esto no es siquiera normal, no está bien.

-¿Quién dice que es normal y que no? Son sólo estúpidas reglas culturales Clary.

-Pues yo decido seguir esas reglas, lo siento.

Debo ponerme firme. No puedo permitir que mis bajos instintos guíen mi actuar, no soy así, no puedo serlo.

-¿Quieres seguir reglas?- Su voz de repente denotando firmeza y agresión- Entonces seguirás reglas, hermanita. Pero seguirás las mías. No estás en posición de exigir nada, por si ya lo olvidaste, te encontré en una situación demasiado comprometedora con el imbécil de tu novio hace una hora. ¿No te gustaría que mamá y papá se enteren verdad?- Pregunta con un malicioso brillo en la mirada.

-No lo harías- Lo desafío.

-Sabes que soy capaz de todo para conseguir lo que quiero. Lo haré si insistes en ir en contra de lo que sientes. Vas a hacer lo que digo por las buenas o por las malas Clary, en ambos casos terminarás disfrutando de cualquier manera. – Concluye con una egocéntrica sonrisa.

-Si realmente me quisieras, no estarías extorsionándome de esta manera Sebastian- Le digo, en parte dolida, en parte molesta.

-Todo lo que hago es por ti Clary, siempre fue así. Te estoy haciendo un favor, ayudándote a que aceptes quien eres en realidad.

-Sabes que simplemente podría ir y contarle a papá sobre todo esto. Entre tu relato y el mío, claramente me creerían a mí.

-Podrías- Responde Sebastian acercándose a mí- Pero ambos sabemos que no lo harás- Sonríe, sus ojos brillan con inusitada seguridad- Quieres esto tanto como yo. Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar. Sin duda has perdido mucha energía hoy. –Se acerca y me besa suavemente en los labios, el tono divertido con el que había dicho las últimas palabras, ahora se vuelve sorprendentemente tierno, dulce y sincero.-Buenas noches, mi hermosa, mi reina. –Dice mirándome fijamente con sus impenetrables ojos negros.

Se aleja de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras irse. Me quedo sola, totalmente satisfecha pero angustiada, confundida y conmocionada. Realmente disfruté de todo esto, eso es lo que peor me hace sentir en este momento. Sebastian tiene razón en cada una de sus palabras, sabe que una parte mía quiere esto tanto como él, pero mi otro parte, mi lado moral, no quiere dejar que eso sea posible .

Mi mente se llena de preguntas, imposibles de contestar.

_¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo una simple cita con Jace, había terminado en tan perturbadora situación con mi hermano? ¿Cómo en dos días, mi vida había dado un vuelco semejante? ¿Cómo es que Sebastian, mi propio hermano, podía dar vuelta mi mundo de un segundo a otro, a tan solo un día se su llegada?_

_¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¿Debo contarle a mis padres toda la verdad, y asumir las consecuencias? ¿O debo seguir las reglas de mi hermano?_


	5. Cap 4- Está mal, pero se siente tan bien

_Holaaa de nuevoo!_

_Nunca me voy a cansar de seguir agradeciéndoles por las reviews y la buena onda que me mandan Sus buenas vibras me hacen tener ganas de seguir escribiendo todos los días! :D_

_Cada vez más gente me pide el POV de Sebastian. Quédense tranquilos, lo voy a hacer, tenía pensado hacerlo de hecho hasta antes de empezar a escribir el fic, es solo que ahora necesito escribir toda esta primera parte desde el punto de vista de Clary, porque así lo siento, pero el punto de vista de Seb también lo van a tener, cuando se asiente un poco toda esta situación tan perturbadora para la pobre Clary jajaja_

_Para quien pregunto si Clary era la causa de la adicción de Sebastian y todos sus problemas que lo llevaron a la internación. Diría que no. Los sentimientos que tiene hacia su hermana no son un problema para él, al menos por ahora ;) así que, explicaré las causas más adelante pero no tienen que ver con Clary :P_

_Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo siguienteee! :D_

_Este en particular, es 100% XXX, no apto para gente sensible jaja_

_A partir de ahora la dosis de perversión va a ir aumentando, ya lo saben :P_

_Besoss :)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4- ¿CÓMO ALGO QUE ESTÁ TAN MAL, PUEDE SENTIRSE TAN BIEN?**

No logré dormir en toda la noche, mi cabeza no deja de pensar. Todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó horas antes. Tengo flashbacks que vienen a mi mente sobre lo sucedido, por momentos siento que todo fue un sueño o más bien, una pesadilla. Y al instante caigo en la cuenta de que todo fue real.

7am, lunes. Me levanto para ir al colegio. Una nueva semana empieza. Quizás deba enfocarme en los estudios y no desviar mis pensamientos hacia donde no debo. Disfrutar con amigos, salir más con Simon, mi mejor amigo; a quien hace bastantes semanas no veo ya que desde que se puso de novio con Isabelle, la hermana de Jace, mi cuñada y también amiga, se la pasa embobada con ella día y noche. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído de Simón? El chico a quien solo le importaba su banda y mirar animé. Enamorado y en pareja con Isabelle, la chica más hermosa y popular del colegio.

Eran totalmente diferentes, pero ambos se complementaban, y la verdad, se los veía muy felices. Me alegraba por ambos, se lo merecían.

Salgo de la cama, me dirijo al baño a cepillarme los dientes y a ducharme. Tengo esta sensación de suciedad constante en todo mi cuerpo, y no es precisamente porque esté sucia realmente, sino porque así me siento en mi interior. Como sea, trato de lavar mis culpas en una ducha de 15 minutos, _como si fuera posible_ pienso; salgo del cuarto de baño y ya en mi habitación, me pongo el uniforme que consiste en una falda tableada por arriba de la rodilla, y una camisa blanca con el escudo del colegio en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

No me gusta usar demasiado maquillaje, de hecho prácticamente nunca uso. Pero dada la situación, después de una noche entera sin dormir, si no arreglo mi rostro de alguna manera, tendría que soportar que todo el mundo pregunte porque tengo apariencia de zombi. Y por supuesto, no es como si realmente pudiera contar la verdad de porque me encuentro así esta mañana.

Así que uso un poco de maquillaje, dejo mi cabello mojado suelto y bajo al living.

Mamá, papá y mi hermano están sentados en la mesa. Trato de eludir la mirada de Sebastian, quién me mira de manera penetrante, pero con un divertido brillo en los ojos.

-Buenos días- Saludo

-Buenos días cariño- Saluda mamá- ¿Qué quieres desayunar hoy?

-Nada mamá, llegaré tarde, comeré algo en el camino, ya me voy-Tomo una manzana y me dispongo a irme. Quiero permanecer el menor tiempo posible cerca de mi hermano a partir de ahora, y eso implica estar lejos de casa.

-¿Por qué no esperas a tu hermano y van juntos?- Me dice papá.

_Maldición!_ Pienso. Lo había olvidado por completo. Días antes de que mi hermano vuelva de la clínica, mi padre ya había tenido la idea de que Sebastian, a pesar de tener ya 19 años, por lo que en teoría ya no debería estar en el colegio, hiciera las materias que le faltaban, en parte en casa con un maestro en particular, y en parte en el colegio; una manera de no restringir su socialización de tan tajante manera.

No le faltan demasiadas materias. La educación era parte de la política de la Clínica en la que había estado internado. Era una manera de ayudar a re-incluir a los pacientes a la comunidad una vez que fueran dados de alta. Es bastante lógico, estar encerrado por un indeterminado período de tiempo, y siendo solo un adolescente.. Sería un gran problema si a los 20 años tuviera solo los conocimientos de un púber de 15. Además, el estudio les permitía enfocar su atención en otras cosas y ayudaba a la rehabilitación.

De cualquier manera, no se supone que dejaran que se incorpore en el colegio así como si nada. Pero ya saben, los contactos de mi padre lo pueden todo.

Así que, como si no fuera suficientemente malo tener que arreglármelas para evitar a mi hermano dentro de mi propia casa, ahora tenía que evitarlo también medio tiempo en el colegio.

Tengo que inventar una excusa rápido.

-Debo pasar por lo de Izzy antes, tenemos que hablar cosas en el camino a la escuela.. Ya saben, temas de chicas.- Trato de sonar despreocupada.

-No te preocupes hermanita, te esperaré a la salida para volver a casa- Me dice mi hermano sonriendo.

-Eso está muy bien- Dice mi padre- Sabes que no me gusta que vuelvas sola caminando. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

Bien, ya pensaré otra excusa para evitarlo también a la salida del colegio, pero una cosa por vez. No respondo y abro la puerta para irme.

-Saluda a Izzy de mi parte- Escucho decir a mi hermano antes de cerrar la puerta para irme.

Por supuesto, no paso por lo de Isabelle ni por ningún lado, me apresuro a llegar rápido al colegio. Me siento paranoica. Prefiero apurarme. No vaya a ser que mi hermano me encuentre en el camino sola y descubra que le mentí. Aunque a quien engaño, obviamente se dio cuenta que todo era una excusa. Siempre tuvo la habilidad de notar cuando estaba mintiendo.

Mi primera clase de hoy es Francés, busco mis libros en el locker y me dirijo al aula.

Veo a Izzy y a Simon, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

-Ustedes no parecen perder el tiempo- Digo interrumpiéndolos.

Se apartan rápidamente. Simón se vuelve color rojo profundo y mira al otro lado de la habitación apenado. Izzy solo parece divertida con toda la situación.

-Sólo nos.. dejamos llevar un poco- Dice Simon.

- ¿Un poco? Se estaban haciendo una traqueotomía mutuamente.- Le contesto entre risas. Isabelle ríe. Simon se vuelve todavía más rojo y dice.

-Creo que mejor entro al salón, se hace tarde.- Desaparece nervioso entre el tumulto de alumnos que entraban ya al aula.

Izzy y yo nos quedamos en la puerta hablando.

-¿No es ese tu hermano?- Dice Isabelle mirando a alguien al otro lado del pasillo. Sigo su mirada y veo a mi hermano hablando con un grupo de chicos. Mira hacia nosotras, sonriendo ampliamente. Desvío la mirada inmediatamente. Izzy lo saluda con la mano mientras dice en tono coqueto.

-¿Desde cuándo se puso tan bueno? Parece que la pubertad hizo lo suyo. Dios sabe lo que haría con un hermano así- Dice mordiéndose el labio.

-Isabelle! Te recuerdo que estas saliendo con Simon, ¿mi mejor amigo?

-Y tú con mi hermano, ¿y? no significa que no podamos mirar a otras personas. Los ojos fueron hechos para ver Clary.- Responde de manera sagaz mientras entra al salón.

La sigo. Sé que su comentario no había sido malintencionado, pero me siento un tanto molesta de cualquier manera. No se supone que mires tan descaradamente a otros chicos cuando tienes novio, menos cuando tu novio es el mejor amigo de la chica frente a la cual estas mirando otros chicos, y menos cuando ese otro chico que miras es su hermano. No es como si estuviera celosa, es solo que no me gusta que engañen a Simon ni siquiera con la mirada….. Bueno quizás si estoy un poco celosa, pero no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo de anoche! Los celos entre hermanos son absolutamente normales ¿verdad?

Me repito esto durante toda la primera hora de la clase. Y justo cuando empiezo a concentrarme en lo que el profesor **McCourt** trata de explicar, un mensaje llega a mi teléfono celular.

_Clary por favor, necesito que vengas a buscarme, me siento realmente mal._

Es mi hermano.

Un profundo temor se apodera de mí. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Habrá tenido una recaída?

Me excuso para salir de clases, mintiendo sobre que tenía que ir al baño.

Salgo apurada. ¿Adónde se supone que debo buscarlo? No me dio ninguna indicación. Camino sin dirección por el pasillo hacia la izquierda, donde lo había visto una hora antes. De repente siento que una mano me tapa la boca y me introduce dentro de una habitación, que a primer vista parece ser el cuarto donde se guardan las utilerías de gimnasia, colchones, pelotas, también vislumbro algún que otro artículo de limpieza. ¿Cómo es que en tantos años de venir a este colegio ni siquiera sabía que existía esta habitación?

-Te tardaste menos de lo que esperaba hermanita- Dice mi hermano divertido.

- Eres un estúpido Sebastian!- Le grito empujándolo- Realmente me asustaste! ¿Cómo se te ocurre bromear con algo así?!

-Se que no fue la mejor manera de atraer tu atención, pero era la única totalmente segura.- Me dice de repente serio- Y además, me gusta verte así de preocupada por mí. – Sonríe.

Lo miro molesta. No puedo creer que haya utilizado algo así para llamar mi atención. Quiero salir de la habitación pero me detiene.

-¿Dónde vas tan apurada? Acabas de llegar hermanita.

-No estoy de humor para tus estúpidos juegos pervertidos Sebastian.

-Parecías bastante predispuesta ayer Clary, ¿ ya lo olvidaste?- Dice tomándome de la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él.

- Olvidar es lo que más quisiera, créeme- Le espeto con dureza mientras trato de liberarme.

-Mientes- Me dice susurrándome en el oído.- Te encantó y lo sabes. - Me apoya fuertemente contra la pared, con una mano sosteniendo mis dos muñecas por encima de mi cabeza.

-Tienes que dejar de negar lo que sientes Clary- Me dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No siento absolutamente nada- Contesto con fingida dureza.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Me dice, empezando a sonreír y acercándose más a mí.

- No Sebastian, ni siquiera lo intentes! Estamos en el colegio! ¿Te volviste más lunático de lo que ya pareces?!

- Tengo una atracción particular por los lugares públicos- Dice, comenzando a tocarme de manera sugerente por sobre la falda.

Mi respiración se empieza a cortar. Esto no puede estar pasando otra vez.

Trato de pensar lúcidamente por un momento.

-¿Así que así va a ser siempre ahora? Vas a acorralarme en cada lugar donde me encuentres sola para obligarme a cumplir con tus pervertidas e incestuosas fantasías. Todo por una estúpida extorción!

-¿ Obligarte? ¿Extorción?- ríe con ganas- Clary ambos sabemos que disfrutas de esto tanto como yo. Nunca te obligué a nada, hiciste todo por cuenta propia. ¿Quieres que te recuerde como me gritabas ayer suplicando para que te haga acabar?- Se acerca más a mí.

-Basta, aléjate- Le digo, cada vez sintiéndome más abrumada por su presencia.

-¿Tímida de repente hermanita?- me sonríe- Inapropiado para lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

-No estamos a punto de hacer nada perv..- Empiezo a decirle duramente cuando me interrumpe besándome. Trato de zafarme pero mis manos están sobre mi cabeza, y su cuerpo presiona fuertemente el mío por lo que me encuentro casi inmóvil.

Involuntariamente abro la boca y aprovecha para meter su lengua. En una lucha de forcejeo constante, donde comienzo a perder la fuerza progresivamente y me dejó llevar. Porque no tiene caso seguir luchando, no va a parar. Al cabo de un rato empiezo a notar que mi excitación comienza a aflorar nuevamente, mientras su mano libre se mete por debajo de mi falda; se me escapa un gemido ahogado por el beso y mi hermano sonríe sobre mi boca, orgulloso de haber generado en mí nuevamente tan corruptas sensaciones. -¿Cómo era eso de que no sentías nada hermanita?-

Empieza a desabrochar mi camisa, trato de oponerme pero cuando quiero darme cuenta su mano ya está tocando mis pechos sobre el corpiño. Empieza a besar y morder mi cuello y siento como comienzo a perderme, tal como la noche anterior.

Su mano desciende y se mete dentro de mi ropa interior, sin preámbulo alguno. Dejo escapar un gemido, involuntariamente. La cabeza me da vueltas, abrumada, sofocada.

Suelta mis muñecas, supongo que ya convencido de que nuevamente había logrado hacerme caer en su red. Toma una de mis manos y la lleva a su entrepierna. Puedo sentir su miembro, duro, por sobre el pantalón, pulsando por salir.

-Tócame Clary, es tu turno de comenzar estar vez- Dice jadeante mientras me sigue acariciando.

_No debo hacerlo, no debo hacerlo!_ Grita una voz en mi cabeza. Pero no quiero dejar de sentir lo que estoy sintiendo. No puedo. La sensación es demasiado intensa.

Empiezo a tocarlo, tímidamente, y al escucharlo gemir en mi oído, sumado al sentir de sus dedos frotándome y metiéndose dentro de mí, y su otra mano apretando mis pechos con lujuria, pierdo toda mi racionalidad. Empiezo a tocarlo descaradamente mientras paso un brazo por su cuello y lo atraigo más a mí. Nos besamos con pasión.

De repente necesito más, esto ya no es suficiente. Desabrocho su pantalón y meto mi mano dentro. Mi hermano gime sobre mi boca y me incita a ir más allá de los límites. Me atrevo a meter mi mano dentro de su ropa interior y tocarlo en todo su esplendor.

No sé quién es el que más se sorprende al respecto,; Sebastián por mi reacción tan de repente mente desmesurada, o yo, al descubrir los grandes dotes de mi hermano

Como sea, fue una grata sorpresa de ambas partes.

Empiezo a masturbarlo mientras gime cada vez más fuerte sobre mi boca y me muerde el labio inferior, mientras nos besamos con la ferocidad propia del momento.

Se separa abruptamente de mí.

-Creo que ya estas lista para dar un paso más hermanita-Dice entre jadeos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Se baja el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de lo benditamente dotado que realmente es mi hermano. No es que tenga demasiado con que comparar, solo Jace, y no tengo nada para quejarme respecto a él en cuanto a medidas, pero Sebastian.. No, sin duda nunca había visto algo así.

Trato de disimular mi cara de asombro pero no lo logro.

-¿Las comparaciones siempre son horribles, no hermanita?- Me dice divertido.

Trato de mirar hacia otro lado, de repente avergonzada.

Toma mi cara y comienza a besarme nuevamente, con más fogosidad que antes. Pone mi mano en su miembro y dice:

-¿Sabes que hacer verdad hermanita? Asumo que se la chupaste a Jace un par de veces ya.

-¿Espera que?!.. Quieres.. Que te haga sexo oral?

- ¿Sexo oral? Se dice chuparla, entierra a tu monja interior Clary.

Lo miro enojada.- ¿Qué pasa, no sabes hacerlo?- Su tono es desafiante

-Por supuesto que se! Lo hice miles de veces.- Contesto entre indignada y molesta.

-Entonces demuéstralo Clarissa.- Me dice con mirada provocadora.

La verdad no lo hice tantas veces como le dije, pero me considero bastante buena de todas formas. Al menos siempre logré dejar contento a Jace con mis "artes orales".

Sé que esto es pasarse demasiado de la raya, pero no puedo dejar que me trate de mojigata, no después de que lo dejé meterme en todo este asunto.

Así que me pongo de rodillas, Sebastian me mira sin perder detalle alguno, tomo su miembro con mi mano y le empiezo a pasar la lengua en toda su extensión hasta llegar a la punta. Mi hermano lanza un gemido. _Sabía que era buena_, pienso.

Lo introduzco en mi boca, hasta donde puedo, realmente es demasiado grande, y comienzo a chupar. Lo meto y lo saco de mi boca, rozando con mis labios y prestando especial atención con mi lengua en la punta. Eso es lo que más lo hace gemir, y me encanta, no puedo negarlo. Me desconozco, no me siento yo en este momento, pero no puedo parar, no quiero hacerlo.

Su mano se enrosca en mi cabello- Si hermanita, justo ahí- me dice entre jadeos incontrolables. Sigo un largo tiempo, en el que siento calambres en la boca y las piernas pero no me permito parar, hasta que con un último y fuerte gemido, Sebastian toma fuerte mi cabeza atrayéndome hacia él y larga una gran descarga en mi boca.

Atino a escupir, casi por instinto, pero me dice con tono de orden-Trágalo, todo.

Lo hago, me levanta y besa con fervor. Ni siquiera con Jace hubiera sido capaz de hacer todo esto último que acabo de hacer, probablemente hubiera dado bastante asco. Pero con Sebastian todo es retorcidamente placentero.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hermanita- Me dice con la mirada brillosa y aún nublada por la excitación- Ahora es mi turno.-

Me toma por sorpresa, me tira sobre una colchoneta vieja, él encima de mí. Comienza a besarme de nuevo, desciende desde mis labios, pasando por mi cuello, mis pechos, llega a mi abdomen donde pasa la lengua delicadamente haciendo su camino hacia más abajo.

Comienza a besar por sobre mi ropa interior y no puedo evitar empezar a gemir. Intenta quitármela y me empiezo a poner nerviosa.- No te preocupes Clary, en segundos olvidarás toda la timidez. Te haré sentir como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.-Su mirada denota una profunda lujuria y convicción.

Trato de olvidar todo y solo me concentro en eso, en sentir. Me quita mi ropa interior y me abre las piernas, su cabeza hundida entre ellas; en el momento en que pasa su lengua a través de mi vagina, de abajo hacia arriba, pierdo toda la noción y la cordura que me quedaba.

Se adentra mas en mis profundidades, lamiendo, chupando, mientras con una mano me acaricia los pechos y con la otra, empieza a meter dos dedos dentro de mí. Mis gemidos son incontrolables, trato de morderme el labio para no hacer demasiado ruido pero es inútil, la sensación es demasiado abrumadora, el éxtasis se apodera de mi, siento hundirme en un océano de perversión y lujuria del que se que probablemente jamás vaya a salir, y no me importa, todo pierde importancia ahora.

Siento su lengua castigar mi clítoris, que está a punto de estallar-Dios hermanita, estas riquísima-Siento excitación plena en su tono de voz y estas últimas palabras me terminan de encender por completo.

Pongo mi mano en su cabeza, enredo su sedoso cabello rubio en ella y lo atraigo más a mí; me penetra más fuerte con los dedos y su lengua se mueve aún más rápido, sabe que estoy al límite, no va a parar hasta verme explotar.

Aprieto la colchoneta con mi mano libre, necesito sostén, siento que estoy muriendo de placer.

Con mis últimos gemidos incontrolables, mi espalda se arquea y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo un orgasmo aún más fuerte que el de la noche anterior.

Sebastian se separa de mi, su cuerpo sobre el mío ahora. Me besa nuevamente y veo orgullo, lujuria, y también profundo amor en sus ojos negros.

-¿Y cómo se sintió eso hermanita?-

-Bien- Respondo, con poca convicción.

-¿Solo bien?- Contesta mi hermano con un deje de diversión en su voz.

-Mas que bien, genial, increíble, ¿contento?- No tiene realmente sentido mentirle en esto, como si no hubiera notado la verdad segundos antes.

-Bastante- Responde con la misma sonrisa de triunfo de la noche anterior.

Mi respiración todavía está agitada, trato de recomponerme. Y justo como ayer, la excitación da paso a la culpa.

Esto siempre será así, es por eso que debemos terminarlo de una vez.. Pero desearía tener esta convicción siempre que lo tengo cerca de mí. Por desgracia no es tan sencillo.

Me incorporo y trato de acomodarme, ni siquiera quiero pensar en cómo debo verme en este momento y en cómo haré para volver a clases.. Aunque pensándolo bien, la clase probablemente ya habrá terminado. Quien sabe hace cuanto que estamos encerrados aquí adentro.

Mi hermano también se incorpora y se acomoda la ropa.

-Sebastian, esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Estamos pasando el límite.- Digo con un deje de tristeza en mi voz.

- ¿Qué diversión tendría si vivimos siempre entre normas y límites hermanita?- Me contesta sonriente.

-No se supone que todo en la vida sea diversión. Las reglas existen para algo.

-Algunas reglas existen para ser rotas, y en lo que respecta a nosotros Clarissa, ésta es una de esas reglas.- Me mira fijamente- No puedes negarlo, no sientes con nadie más las cosas que sientes conmigo.

Me quedo callada, realmente no puedo negarlo. Toma mi silencio como una confirmación a sus palabras.

Se acerca y me besa dulcemente. – Eres MI Clary, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás, eso nunca cambiará y lo sabes.- Comienza a apartarse- Ahora, saldré yo primero para asegurarme de que no hay nadie afuera, y por cierto- Se agacha y recoge mi ropa interior- Me quedo con estas de recuerdo.- Dice guiñándome un ojo. – Te veo a la salida.

Sale de la habitación.

Pienso tristemente en Jace, el amor de mi vida, en cómo esto puede sin lugar a dudas, ser considerado una infidelidad. Le estoy siendo infiel a mi novio, con mi propio hermano! ¿Cuán retorcido es eso?!

De nuevo me encuentro sola, confundida y llena de culpa como anoche, y esta vez…también semidesnuda.

No puedo dejar de preguntarme..

_¿Cómo algo que está tan mal, puede sentirse tan bien?_

No encuentro respuesta alguna..

Solo Dios sabe como seguirá esto...


	6. Capítulo 5-La fiesta de Isabelle

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA FIESTA DE ISABELLE**

A la salida del colegio, decido pasar la tarde en casa de Simon. No es solo que necesite una excusa para permanecer lejos de casa, sino que realmente extraño su compañía.

Podría pasar el resto del día con Jace, pero dados los últimos acontecimientos, no tengo demasiada fuerza para mirarlo a los ojos después de todo lo ocurrido en estos días. Quizás debía evitarlo un pequeño tiempo, hasta lograr acomodar los pensamientos en mi cabeza.

Simon y yo pasamos la tarde viendo tv, jugando video juegos y leyendo comics, como en los viejos tiempos. Conversando sobre la vida de los personajes de las historias y creando teorías al respecto.

-Extrañaba esto, que pasemos tiempo juntos, no es que quiera hacer una escena ni nada por el estilo, pero es que desde que estás con Izzy me siento un poco dejada de lado.

-Lo siento, se que quizás estoy demasiado tiempo con ella. Ya sabes lo que dicen, el amor te hace idiota- Me sonríe- De cualquier manera, tú solías pasar día y noche con Jace durante toda la primera etapa de noviazgo, supongo que ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir horriblemente desplazada en tu papel de mejor amiga, _Karma is a bitch _Clary.

Me río y lo golpeo a modo de broma en el hombro- Bien Jugado Simon- Le guiño el ojo.- Como sea, no estaría mal que pasáramos más tiempo juntos, como antes. Eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero perder eso, por ningún novio o novia que podamos llegar a tener alguno de los dos.

Simon me mira inquisitivamente- Estas rara, entiendo que me quieres, yo también lo hago sin lugar a dudas, pero no sueles cambiar tiempo con Jace, el perfecto novio, por nada del mundo. De hecho, algo muy malo debe estar pasando para que prefieras pasar más tiempo conmigo que con él.

-No seas tonto- Le digo sonriendo- Solo quiero recuperar tiempo perdido, eso es todo.

-Clary, te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, prácticamente nos criamos juntos, no puedes mentirme sin que lo note.

- Bien... Quizás haya algo más, pero no tiene nada que ver con mis ganas de pasar tiempo contigo, puedo asegurarte eso. Realmente extraño a mi mejor amigo, y nuestras charlas.

Simon me mira comprensivo- Entiendo, pero entonces... ¿Tiene que ver con Jace? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Discutieron o algo?

-No no, todo está genial con Jace... Es solo... Yo soy el problema, estoy un poco confundida respecto a mis sentimientos, pero es pasajero seguramente se resolverá todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Digo esto con impresionante rapidez, tratando de quitarle importancia a la bomba que acababa de tirarle a Simon.

Simon me mira boquiabierto, incrédulo- Oh por Dios! Estas diciendo que dudas de tus sentimientos por Jace?! ¿Jace Wayland? El tan aclamado amor de tu vida, tu alma gemela, ¿el perfecto Jace?, ¿Clary te sientes bien?

_Sabía que esto pasaría_, pienso. No puedo esperar que luego de años y años taladrando la cabeza de Simon sobre lo perfecto que era Jace, como no podría imaginar una vida sin él, como todo eran flores, corazones y arcoíris cada vez que lo miraba; entendiera de un momento a otro que de repente, me encontraba confundida con mis sentimientos.

-No es tan grave, quizás me expresé mal... No es que dude de mis sentimientos por él, no lo hago, jamás lo haría... Es solo que, me siento un poco confundida, solo eso.

-¿Confundida?, y ¿cuál es el motivo de tu confusión?, tiene que ser el rey de los motivos para desconcertarte en este caso.

_¿Mi hermano? _Por supuesto, no puedo decirle eso.

-Quizás me encuentre confundida por otra persona… - Digo casi en un susurro-

-OH POR DIOS ESO ES AÚN PEOR! ¿Jace lo sabe? ¿Lo estas engañando?

-No no no Simon! Cálmate! No, no lo sabe. Y no es como si tuviera algo realmente con este… Otro chico, es solo que me siento confundida cuando estoy junto a él, eso es todo.- _Eso es una horrible y gran mentira_ dice una voz en mi cabeza. No era solo eso. La cosa no había quedado en "solo confusión", casi habíamos tenido sexo en el colegio! Dios no quiero ni recordar que fui capaz de eso.

Pero teniendo en cuenta como estaba tomando Simon todo esto, no es como si pudiera contarle con detalles lo que había pasado y CON QUIÉN había pasado. Probablemente terminaría con un ataque de asma e internado en el hospital.

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

-No- contesto rápidamente, mintiendo- Es.. un viejo amigo de mi hermano, de la infancia.

- ¿De tu hermano? ¿de la infancia? Yo te conozco desde la infancia Clary, debería saber quién es entonc..- Se mudó de ciudad con su familia cuando éramos pequeños- Lo interrumpo- Luego de eso, continuamos comunicándonos por chat, pero nunca hablaste demasiado con él, por eso no lo recuerdas seguramente.

-Eso no suena del todo creíble, pero por mi bien creo que no voy a incursionar más en el tema.- _Gracias a Dios_ pienso.- Pero lo cierto es que me preocupa que le diré a Isabelle ahora.

-¿A Isabelle? No puedes decirle nada ¿!estás loco?!

-Lo sé! Pero sabes que soy pésimo mintiendo! Qué pasa si Jace descubre esto y luego Izzy me pregunta si se algo del tema, soy tu mejor amigo, el blanco fácil a quien preguntar sobre los problemas y confusiones de Clary...¿que le voy a decir?

-Nada, no dirás nada, evitarás el tema, solo eso. Y cuando pase, si es que pasa, me dices y yo me encargaré de hablar con Isabelle. No quiero meterte en líos Simon, menos con ella. Este es mi problema, no el tuyo... Quizás no debí cargarte con este peso- De repente me siento angustiada, no debí contarle nada, pero necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien sobre esto, así sea, solo a medias..

-No Clary, está bien. Hiciste bien en contármelo. Soy tu mejor amigo y es mí deber escucharte y apoyarte en todo ¿no? Siempre confiamos el uno en el otro. Eso jamás cambiará, sin importar las parejas que tengamos o los errores que podamos cometer. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Lo prometo. Te quiero.- Dice esto último tomando mi mano.

Me siento emocionada de repente, estoy tan agradecida de tener un amigo como él. –Gracias, te quiero también- Le digo abrazándolo.

El resto de la semana no tuvo demasiados cambios... Mi hermano persiguiéndome en cada momento que me encontraba sola, yo cediendo cada vez más sin quererlo, pero sin poder evitarlo; tratando de evitar a Jace con la excusa de que tenía demasiado que estudiar. No salí demasiado de mi habitación en días, solo para ir al colegio. De esta manera evitaba a mi hermano, a mi novio, y prácticamente a cualquier persona que pudiera preguntarme sobre mi extraño comportamiento últimamente. Además, el tiempo a solas me ayudaba a pensar.

Llega el viernes, el último día de la semana, me siento agradecida por esto. Solo espero que las horas pasen rápido, llevo días casi sin dormir, solo pienso y pienso, sin encontrar solución a mis problemas. Durante mi última clase, recibo un mensaje de Jace.

_-¿Vendrás a la fiesta de Izzy hoy?_

_-¿Fiesta? No sabía nada sobre una fiesta... ¿Con que motivo?_

_-Es Izzy, no necesita demasiados motivos para hacer fiestas, más que usarlas como excusa para usar tacones increíblemente altos y faldas excesivamente cortas... :)_

_-Jaja admito su constante buen humor para divertirse todo el tiempo._

_-Todos lo hacemos. ¿Paso por ti a las 8?_

Lo dudo por un momento, no sé si sea la mejor idea; por otro lado, no tengo excusa alguna para evitar ir a una fiesta un fin de semana, no puedo decir todo el tiempo que tengo que estudiar o hacer tarea, no es demasiado creíble. Además, Izzy se toma muy en serio el asunto de las fiestas y eventos sociales. Probablemente se ofendería si no fuera. Lo último que necesito es a una Isabelle molesta.

-_Ok te espero _

_-Genial, Te amo._

_-También yo._

Llego a casa luego del colegio. Parece que estoy sola, mamá y papá deben haber salido, y Sebastian probablemente saldría más tarde de clase hoy, sus clases son diferentes a las mías, nuestros horarios difieren, lo cual es bueno porque de esta manera no debo cruzármelo.

Decido darme una ducha y empezar a buscar ropa para esta noche.

No soy una persona demasiado sociable. No me gustan las fiestas. No me gusta vestirme de fiesta, no me siento yo misma vistiendo tacones altos y faldas. Solo uso ese tipo de vestimenta con Jace. Porque bueno, es mi novio, se supone que debes vestirte sexy para tu novio o al menos, verte linda. Pero en una fiesta, no te vestías sexy solo para tu novio, sino para los ojos de miles de personas desconocidas. Y no me agrada demasiado esa idea. Pero no es como si hubiera mucho que pudiera hacer. Era eso, o desentonar totalmente entre la multitud. De una forma u otra llamaría la atención, lo que por cierto, también odio.

Termino de bañarme, voy a mi habitación y me dispongo a preparar mi vestuario para hoy.

Abro el placar, tomo un vestido rojo ajustado y corto. Es demasiado para mí, pero por supuesto a Jace le encanta. Me propongo buscar varias opciones. Una falda azul por arriba de la rodilla y una remera blanca; un vestido negro, con un poco de escote, pero no tan corto, sino a la altura de la rodilla. Tomo mis 3 opciones y las dejo arriba de mi cama, una al lado de la otra. Las miro detenidamente, tratando de decidir.

Estoy bastante concentrada, ninguna me gusta demasiado, pero no es como si tuviera demasiada ropa para salir.

Siento unas manos rodearme la cintura y apretarme fuerte, mientras una conocida voz me susurra al oído- El negro hermanita, el rojo es demasiado de ramera para ti.-

Me estremezco inmediatamente y me aparto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?- De nuevo vuelvo a sentirme nerviosa con su presencia.

-Hace un rato. No hay nadie, papá y mamá no están- Un brillo perspicaz se enciende en su mirada- Te vez sexy con esa toalla- Miro hacia abajo, había olvidado que estaba prácticamente desnuda. Otra vez. Trato de taparme como puedo.

-Vete de mi habitación! deben estar por llegar. Además, necesito prepararme, tengo que salir.

-Lo sé, fiesta de Izzy. Fui invitado.

-¿Tu qué?!- ¿Cómo es posible? Jace no lo tolera, no dejaría que vaya así como si nada a una fiesta en su propia casa.

-Isabelle me invitó hoy. Siempre le caí bien, ya sabes- Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia extendiéndose en su cara.

¿Isabelle lo había invitado? ¿No es un tanto desubicado? Primero comentar descaradamente delante de mí lo bueno que estaba, sabiendo que soy la mejor amiga de Simon, y ahora ¿lo invita a su fiesta? Esto empieza a sonarme mal.

-Escucha, aléjate de Isabelle. Sé que ella es hermosa y todo, pero es la novia de mi mejor amigo, y no me gusta hacia donde puede ir esto.

Sebastian me mira con atención, un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Se acerca a mí. Instintivamente retrocedo pero es más rápido que yo, me toma por la cintura y me dice, muy cerca.- ¿Celosa hermanita?

-¿Celosa? Ya quisieras... ¿Tengo novio recuerdas? No tengo por qué estar celosa, solo somos hermanos, grábatelo en la cabeza Sebastian. Nunca seremos más que eso.

-No es cierto. Podemos ser hermanos, pero nuestra relación es especial. Seremos algo mas algún día y lo sabes-Siento su aliento caliente, ahora en mi oído- Me perteneces Clarissa, no podrás escapar de mí, estamos destinados a estar juntos, pasará eventualmente.

Sus palabras tienen efecto inmediato en mí, empiezo a notar esa sensación de excitación y respiración entrecortada, propia de cuando esta tan cerca de mí. _Es mi hermano_ me repito. No puedo sentirme así con él.

-No lo hará. Todos los hombres son iguales. Se obsesionan, solo quieren una cosa. El único diferente es Jace.

-Lo que siento por ti es más que una simple obsesión Clary. Lo sabes, solo lo niegas.

-Ve y descarga tus perversos impulsos en otra persona. Déjame tranquila. Nunca voy a ser tuya. Jamás lo seré.

-¿Eso crees realmente?- Su mirada es desafiante, astuta y un tanto agresiva.

-Eso creo- Respondo sin dudar. No puedo permitirme dudar delante de él. Un paso en falso y caeré nuevamente.

-Bien, ya lo veremos entonces Clarissa..

-Holaaa! Hay alguien en casa!- La voz de mi madre se escucha desde la sala.

Sebastian se aparta de mí lentamente y se dispone a irse, no sin antes decirme- Terminarás aceptando tus sentimientos por mi Clary, ya verás...

Decido usar el vestido rojo, si, es muy de zorra, pero si a mi hermano no le gusta, es razón suficiente para elegirlo.

La fiesta, como era esperable, está inundada de personas, diviso algunas caras reconocibles, otras no tanto, y las restantes me son irreconocibles en absoluto. Tragos por doquier, música alta, parejas besándose por todos los rincones de la casa y bastante descontrol, eran los condimentos específicos de esta fiesta.

Isabelle esta impecable como siempre, un ceñido vestido negro con botas altas y tacones de no menos de 15 cm, su largo y sedoso cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros; Simon a su lado la mira como si fuera una Diosa Griega... _No es para menos_ pienso.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Pregunta Jace a mi lado.

-Si por favor- Le contesto sonriendo.

-Ya vuelvo.

Me quedo sola mirando a mí alrededor, examinando el ambiente. Izzy y Simon ya comenzaron con su clásica sesión de besos y arrumacos. Me río sola, todavía sorprendida de ver a Simon en este tipo de situaciones, cuando miro más a la izquierda, a bastante distancia de donde estoy. Sebastian, conversando con una hermosa chica rubia que jamás había visto, muy cerca, y demasiado concentrado en lo que se supone que ella le estaría diciendo. Más bien diría, demasiado concentrado en el profundo escote de la muchacha ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Sería del colegio? ¿De dónde había salido?

-¿Quién es la zorra que está hablando con mi hermano?- Pregunto a Jace que llega con las bebidas.

-Creo que una amiga de Isabelle, recuerdo haberla visto una que otra vez en casa.

Me tomo el trago de un solo sorbo, tomo a Jace por el brazo.- Bailemos-

Después de 10 tragos seguidos empiezo a sentirme algo mareada, ni siquiera presto demasiada atención a la música, pero necesito bailar, moverme, dispersar mi mente y no pensar, definitivamente no pensar.

Tomo otro trago- ¿Clary, no crees que se te está pasando la mano con el alcohol?- Jace parece preocupado, pero tengo la mirada centrada en mi hermano, quien ahora baila acurrucadamente con la zorra rubia amiga de Isabelle. ¿Por qué tenía que bailar de esa manera? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que es una fiesta pública? Mira hacia mí, sabe que me encuentro molesta por la situación. ¿Está tratando de darme celos?

-¿Clary, me escuchas?- Su voz me hace volver a la realidad- Te ves cansada, quizás deba llevarte a casa.

-No- Respondo rápidamente- No quiero ir a casa, no estoy cansada.- Me acerco a él y lo beso, sus manos en mi cintura, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mi lengua se abre paso en su boca y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Me separo un poco para recobrar el aliento y doy una rápida mirada a mi hermano, quien ahora estaba en una lucha de lenguas con la chica. Me quedo boquiabierta. _No puedo creerlo! ¿! Como es capaz de hacer esto?!_

Sé que lo hace a propósito y me enerva doblemente que genere en mí el efecto que él desea. Lo odio. Odio en lo que me convertí desde que llegó. Odio lo que siento por él. Y odio que sea mi hermano! Pienso con una angustia que empieza a aflorar en mí.

Pero no puedo darle paso a la tristeza, no aquí, no en este momento. No puedo darle el gusto. Si piensa que esto va a quedarse así, está muy equivocado.

Vuelvo a besar a Jace, con más fervor que antes. Meto mi mano bajo su camisa, acariciando su musculosa espalda, mi otra mano se enreda en su dorado cabello.- Busquemos una habitación- Le digo, jadeante y deseosa.

-Clary, sabes que REALMENTE quisiera- Pone especial énfasis en el "realmente". – Sobre todo después de nuestro último intento fallido- Un esbozo de molestia cruza por su rostro al recordar la última escena vivida con Sebastian en mi habitación.- Pero creo que el alcohol está afectando tu pensamiento, realmente debería llevarte a casa.

-No quiero ir a casa! Quiero estar contigo, ahora, aquí.-Lentamente poso una de sus manos arriba de mi pecho derecho, y le digo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Necesito que me hagas tuya Jace, por favor- Mi tono de súplica no se hace esperar. No me importa que haya gente a mí alrededor, estoy demasiado ebria quizás, para que me importe.

Ningún hombre se niega a una propuesta de sexo, ni siquiera el perfecto Jace. Es un hecho.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia la escalera. Doy una última mirada a Sebastian, quien ahora me mira entre incrédulo y fastidioso. _Deseo que haya visto todo eso_ pienso.

Pero mi deseo de venganza no termina aquí. Entramos a la habitación de Jace, mientras él cierra con llave la puerta me apresuro a buscar mi teléfono celular en mi bolso.

Busco en contactos el número de mi hermano, pulso la tecla "Llamar" y dejo el teléfono en la mesa de luz, con la llamada abierta. Me doy la vuelta y beso con ganas a Jace, quien ya comienza a quitarme el vestido.

_Si mi hermano quiere jugar al gato y al ratón, eso es justamente lo que tendrá…._


	7. Capítulo 6- Borrando errores

Holaaa!

Por decimogésima vez, gracias por las reviews tan lindas que me dejan siempre

Acá les dejo el capitulo 6, este se viene hot de nuevo, a diferencia del último que fue mas tranqui jaja. En el próximo capítulo ya les voy a traer el POV de Sebastian, para todos los que lo pedían.

Por último ya me disculpo de antemano, porque esta semana comienzo la universidad de nuevo así que no voy a poder actualizar tan rápido como vengo haciendo perdón, lo lamento. Pero voy a tratar de hacer lo posible por seguir escribiendo en todos los ratos libres que tenga.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capi Los quiero!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: BORRANDO ERRORES**

Jace siempre es tan genial en la cama, debo admitir que extrañaba estar con él así. Hacía tanto que no estábamos juntos.

No sé si es por el alcohol, o por el hecho de que mi hermano está escuchando detrás del teléfono, o quizás la combinación de ambas cosas, pero me encuentro más encendida que nunca.

Mis gemidos aumentan cada vez más, conforme las penetraciones de Jace se hacen más y más profundas. No finjo, jamás fingí, pero quizás si grite un poco de más en este momento, todo sea porque mi hermano escuche cada detalle a la perfección. Sé que esto me saldrá caro, pero lo vale, siento que lo merece por el tormento al que me expuso desde que volvió.

Jace se mueve cada vez más rápido dentro de mí y yo, acompaño sus movimientos.

Con una última estocada final, acabamos los dos casi a la vez. Termino satisfecha, en más de un sentido. Mi venganza ha sido consumada, ¿pero qué pasaría ahora?

Me quedo recostada al lado de Jace, ambos recobrando el aliento.

-Eso fue hermoso, extrañaba tanto esto Clary- Me dice Jace abrazándome y presionándome más cerca de él.

-Lo sé, también yo. ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?- Lo miro a los ojos con intensidad. Necesito que lo sepa, y necesito repetirlo para asegurarme a mi misma de que realmente es así.

-Lo sé, y te amo también, más que a nada en el mundo.- Me pierdo en sus ojos claros, que desbordan ternura y amor, y por un momento olvido que probablemente Sebastian también esté escuchando esto y esté muriéndose del asco por tanto amor profesado. Si es que se quedó escuchando hasta el final de la función.

Lo beso tiernamente y nos quedamos descansando un rato.

Minutos después, empiezo a sentirme más mareada que hace horas antes, el alcohol haciendo lo suyo en mi organismo supongo. Pido a Jace que me lleve a casa, necesito descansar. Nos vestimos, y me apresuro a ir al baño de su recámara antes de salir.

-Iré a buscar mi teléfono mientras terminas, lo olvidé abajo.

-Está bien, te veré en la puerta en 5 minutos.

Nos damos un último beso y se marcha.

Entro al baño, trato de higienizarme lo más que puedo. Me siento pegajosa y despeinada.

Mojo mi cara y mi cabello, tratando de desenredarlo, acomodo un poco mi maquillaje y mi vestido y me dispongo a salir.

Al instante de salir del baño una fuerte mano me agarra por la muñeca y me tira contra la pared, bastante brutalmente.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres Clarissa?!- Mi hermano destilaba fuego de sus profundos ojos negros.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito, no te gustó el show?- Le digo con una burlona sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Vas a pagar por esto Clary, lo juro.- Responde entre dientes, su agresión a flor de piel, jamás lo había visto de esta manera. Supongo que me lo merecía.

Su agarre se hace todavía más fuerte.

-Suéltame Sebastian, me estás lastimando!

Su mirada es desafiante y llena de odio y deseo de venganza-Créeme Clary, esto no es nada en comparación a lo que te espera.

_Bien, ahora si puedes asustarte, _dice la voz en mi cabeza.

-Nos vamos a casa, ahora mismo- Tira de mi a través de la habitación y el pasillo, hacia las escaleras.

-Suéltame! Me iré con Jace!- Trato de zafarme pero es inútil.

Lo empujo hacia el costado con fuerza, cae de espaldas contra la pared y aprovecho este mínimo momento de vulnerabilidad para darle un rodillazo en la ingle.

Lanza un grito de dolor y me suelta repentinamente. Salgo corriendo y bajo las escaleras. Me zambullo en el tumulto de gente, tratando de buscar a Jace, pero no lo veo por ningún lado. Y lo que es peor, mi mareo es ahora aún más fuerte.

Creo que paso 10 minutos, que se sienten una eternidad, dando vueltas y vueltas. Y tratando de aferrarme a los muebles y personas que pasan para no caer.

Al final, decido irme sola como pueda, es preferible antes que quedarme aquí dando vueltas como loca y con mi hermano buscándome, en esta misma casa, con el instinto asesino más encendido que nunca.

Trato de unir mis inútiles reflejos del momento, en una sola acción: Escribir un msj a Jace.

"_Tuve que irme, lo siento, surgió un imprevisto. Te llamaré en la mañana y te explicaré. Te amo"_

¿Qué se supone que iba a explicarle? No lo sé aún, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Salgo a la puerta, donde también había gente por doquier y trato de caminar hasta la calle. Me tropiezo y caigo sobre un chico, alto, espalda grande, cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Jamás lo había visto. Quizás era universitario, Izzy conoce gente de tantos lugares.

Me disculpo e intento seguir caminando, pero el muchacho me detiene por el brazo, atrayéndome más a él- ¿A dónde vas tan rápido preciosa? - Su mirada desprende lascivia, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia mi escote y hacia mi corto y entallado vestido, que en este momento me arrepiento de estar usando.

-Me voy a casa, suéltame.

-¿Tan temprano? ¿No quieres divertirte un rato?- Me acerca más a él tomándome de la cintura y trato de soltarme, pero el alcohol me ha quitado las pocas fuerzas que de por sí, siempre tengo.

Trata de besarme a la fuerza y hago un intento por gritar mientras trato de empujarlo, sin resultado alguno. _Esto era justo lo que me faltaba, un pervertido desconocido._ Pienso.

De repente, el chico se desprende de mí, como si alguien hubiera tirado de él hacia atrás.

Alcanzo a ver Sebastian, quién en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le da un fuerte golpe en la cara al muchacho, cae al suelo. Mi hermano se abalanza sobre él y sigue golpeándolo, dos... Tres veces más...

Todas las personas que se encontraban fuera, se apresuran a acercarse. De repente estamos rodeados por un tumulto de gente.

-Sebastian por favor! Vas a matarlo! Ya detente!- Mis ojos se empiezan a nublar por las lágrimas que se asoman, ¿cómo es que la situación se me había ido tanto de las manos?

Mi hermano me mira, volviendo a la realidad de repente. Se levanta lentamente, dejando al chico tirando en el suelo con la cara sangrando, me toma del brazo de manera brusca y sólo dice- Vamos a casa.

Me lleva arrastrando las 4 cuadras hasta llegar a casa. Trato de protestar pero una sola de sus miradas llenas de odio bastan para callarme.

Entramos a casa, subimos la escalera y entramos a mi cuarto. Cierra la puerta y me tira duramente sobre mi cama.

No sé cómo es que todavía no me desmaye, todo me da vueltas.

-¡¿Tienes una mínima idea de las consecuencias de lo que hiciste hoy Clarissa?!- Su tono de voz es lo suficientemente elevado. Pienso que quizás mis padres podrían escucharlo desde el piso inferior y se despertarán. Quizás eso ayudaría a que se aleje de mí en este estado de odio supremo hacia mi persona en el que se encuentra; por otro lado, no es como si realmente me conviniera mucho más que ellos me vean en este estado tan deprimente.

-¿Lo siento?- Respondo casi en un susurro.

-¿Lo sientes? ¡¿Lo sientes?!- Se acerca de repente, sobre mi arriba de mi cama, su mano toma mi cuello fuertemente.- Debería castigarte de la peor manera- Su expresión es hostilidad pura.- Nadie se atreve a humillarme de tal manera y sale ileso sin sufrir consecuencias. – Siento que me empiezo a quedar sin aire, más por el miedo que empieza a recorrer mis venas, que por su agarre, que de pronto empieza a cesar. –Pero eres mi hermana, eres mi sangre, eres mi todo, no podría hacerte daño aunque lo quisiera- Suelta esto último con resentimiento, como si odiara el hecho de sentirse así, pero no poder evitarlo.

Solo me limito a mirarlo con detenimiento. Es brusco, temperamental y sumamente peligroso cuando se sale de sus cabales. Quizás ni siquiera está lo suficientemente cuerdo. Pero hay algo en él, un halo de luz entre tanta oscuridad, que sólo se deja ver única y exclusivamente conmigo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Clary? ¿Por qué te entregaste a él?- Su voz es un susurro, mezcla de desolación y todavía algo de agresión.

-Quizás no sea el mejor momento para decir que no era no era nuestra primera vez- Digo en voz muy baja.

-¿Me estás diciendo que perdiste tu virginidad con él y ni siquiera fue esta noche?- La hostilidad vuelve a notarse en su voz.- ¡¿Cómo es posible Clary?! Maldita sea! Eres mía no de él! ¡¿No puedes entenderlo?!

Su lado oscuro vuelve a aflorar, el odio vuelve a llenar sus oscuros ojos negros.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo! Y es mi novio, tengo derecho a hacer todo lo que quiera con él!

-¡¿Hace mucho tiempo?! ¿Es decir que eras solo una niña? Voy a matarlo, juro que voy a matarlo!

-No Sebastian por favor, necesitas calmarte.- Mi desesperación comienza a emerger. Mi hermano en descontrol es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿!Calmarme?! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que tu estúpido novio te cogió cuando eras solo una niña y debo calmarme?!

Me quedo boquiabierta y en shock, jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera, no conmigo, jamás.

Ve la sorpresa dibujada en mi rostro.

-Oh lo siento, ¿te sorprende mi vulgar manera de hablar hermanita? Qué crees, yo también me sorprendí al escucharte gemir como una zorra cuando llamaste a mi teléfono hace una hora!

-Sebastian, lo siento.. De verdad, no tenía otra opción..- Me tropiezo con mis propias palabras, no sé qué decir, que hacer para arreglar esto...

-¿¡No tenías otra opción?! No tenías otra opción... Genial, Jace tampoco tendrá opciones cuando lo encuentre.

Es suficiente, esto fue demasiado lejos. Si no freno su ira ahora mismo, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Tengo que decir la verdad, es la única manera de aclarar esta situación y terminar con todo.

-¡Estaba celosa de acuerdo!- Me mira de repente entre incrédulo y expectante- Si! Me moría de celos de que estuvieras con esa zorra, bailando y besándola! Quise vengarme y por eso hice lo que hice! ¿!Contento?!

Siento que mi respiración falla de a momentos, por la situación y por la enorme declaración que acabo de dar.

Sebastian empieza a dejar su odio de lado lentamente y se enfoca solo en mi.- Lo sabía.. Sabía que te molestaba verme con ella.. Pero no al grado de.. No importa Clary, lo que hiciste fue demasiado de cualquier manera.

-Lo sé, y lo siento, realmente lo siento- Las lágrimas vuelven a golpear detrás de mis ojos para emerger a la superficie, hago mi mejor intento por luchar contra ellas, pero una escapa, rodando por mi mejilla..

Sebastian pasa su pulgar sobre ella, quitándola dulcemente- ¿Te das cuenta cuán fuerte son los sentimientos que tienes por mí, que tomas medidas extremas para evitarlos?- Lo miro sin responder, en estos casos un silencio vale más que mil palabras. Y ya no tiene caso mentir.

-Lo siento, de verdad- Es todo lo que podía seguir repitiendo.

Mis lágrimas parecen aplacarlo.

-Lo sé. Solo desearía no haber tenido que escuchar lo que escuché.

-Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, borraría este error, lo juro. Supongo que el alcohol no me dejó pensar correctamente.

-Y te hizo fingir por demás- Agrega con autosuficiencia.

-No fingí!- Me defiendo, de repente indignada- Jamás fingí en mi vida.

Apoya más su cuerpo sobre mí, sus dos manos una a cada lado de mi cara, sobre mi almohada sosteniéndose... –Se diferenciar gemidos fingidos cuando los oigo hermanita- Su rostro se acerca más al mío- Y estás a punto de notar la diferencia.

-Sebastian no... ¿Qué haces?- Trato de empujarlo, ya casi sin voluntad.

-Borraremos tu último error.- Su mirada es fija e intensa- Puedo asegurarte, que esta noche borrará todas las que pudiste haber tenido antes con Jace.

Sin decir más, apoya sus labios en los míos y me besa.

Mi lado racional trata de resistirse, pero ya no encuentro fuerza alguna para hacerlo, ¿con qué fin? Después de todo lo que había pasado y había confesado, ya no tenía sentido seguir mintiéndole a él, y seguir mintiéndome a mí misma.

Su lengua se introduce en mi boca y juega con la mía, en un beso al principio tierno, pero que empieza a hacerse cada vez más pasional. Sus manos pasan de mi cintura hasta mis muslos, acariciándome entera.

Me estremezco, mi respiración se corta.

En un último atisbo de moralidad alcanzo a decir, casi en un susurro- Sebastian, esto no está bien, no podemos, somos...- Me calla volviéndome a besar nuevamente, ahora más fuerte. Sus labios pasan a mi cuello y mis gemidos se empiezan a hacer notar. Susurra a mi oído- Te tendré gritando mi nombre en menos de lo que crees hermanita, y te encantará.- Su voz está llena de deseo, sus palabras logran encenderme inmediatamente.

Mi poca razón y conciencia moral se van apagando, mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me quita el vestido y solo me quedo en ropa interior acostada en la cama. Su toque es preciso, sabe el lugar justo donde poner sus manos, donde presionar y donde acariciar.

Su camisa y su pantalón vuelan por los aires, ahora estamos de igual a igual, tocándonos y besándonos desenfrenadamente. Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo atraigo más a mí.. Pegado a mí. Siento su sexo contra el mío, tan duro y tan desesperado por salir de su ropa interior.

Recuerdo cuando vi a mi hermano desnudo en el colegio y al sentirlo así, tan cerca de mí, surge en mi interior un deseo incontrolable de sentirlo dentro de mí, lo necesito, hoy más que nunca me doy cuenta de eso.

Sebastian gime contra mi boca al sentir la presión de mis piernas en su cintura que acrecienta cada vez más el roce de nuestras partes.

Su mano se desliza hacia abajo, me toca, nota mi creciente humedad y eso parece excitarlo más.- Amo que te mojes tan rápido Clary- Dice contra mi cuello en un susurro.- Su mano se introduce dentro de mi ropa interior y mete dos dedos dentro de mí. Dejo escapar un jadeo intenso.

Vuelve a besarme, me quita el sostén y lleva uno de mis pechos a su boca. Enredo mis manos en sus cabellos mientras siento su lengua jugar con mis pezones y sus dedos penetrándome sin parar. No puede dejar de gemir, me encuentro en un éxtasis absoluto.

Se desliza por mi abdomen, besando y lamiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando sitúa su cabeza entre mis piernas, me quita mi última prenda, la única que me separa de estar totalmente desnuda frente a él por primera vez.

No me da tiempo a sentir vergüenza alguna, al segundo que me quita mi ropa interior, entierra su rostro entre mis piernas, y la placentera agonía que viví dos días antes en el colegio, comienza nuevamente.

Su lengua explora cada lugar de mi sexo, sin cansancio. Chupa, lame, y hasta muerde levemente en lo que es un sufrimiento y placer plenos, ambos de la mano. Es como si quisiera comerme entera, cada parte de mi. -Oh Por Dios Sebastian...- Jadeo inconscientemente mientras mi mano presiona su cabeza, para sentirlo todavía más.

Siento sus dedos dentro de mí nuevamente y su lengua moverse cada vez más rápido. No puedo retenerlo más, mis piernas tiemblan, me tenso por completo y mi primer orgasmo se hace notar. Hago un esfuerzo incontrolable por no gritar demasiado.

Sebastian sigue lamiendo unos segundos más y vuelve a posicionarse sobre mí. Una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro- Siempre deliciosa, hermanita.-

Lo atraigo hacia mí y lo beso con pasión. Me desconozco cada vez más pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Sabe él besarte de esta manera?- Me dice pasando sus labios por mi cuello, lentamente hasta mis pechos, que vuelve a lamer nuevamente.

Mi excitación empieza a surgir lentamente otra vez.

-¿Sabe él tocarte de esta manera?- Sus dedos acarician mis pezones, suave, lento.. Y tiemblo, mientras con su otra mano empieza a hacer movimientos circulares sobre mi clítoris.

El poco aire que había recuperado deja mis pulmones y vuelvo a jadear.- Dime Clary, ¿Sabe él hacerte sentir así?- Sus ojos me miran fijos, expectantes y dominantes- No...- Alcanzo a susurrar.

Vuelve a besarme y se deshace de su ropa interior, la única prenda que nos separaba del contacto total de nuestros cuerpos.

Me mira. Sus dos brazos apoyados uno a cada lado de mi cara. Sus ojos negros pasan desde los míos hacia todo el resto de mi cuerpo. Me ruborizo de repente- Eres tan hermosa Clary- Dice mirándome nuevamente a los ojos.

Nos besamos. Abre lentamente mis piernas y se sitúa con su cuerpo entre ellas. Con una mano toma mi mano izquierda, nuestros dedos entrelazados; mientras su mano libre se desliza sobre mi pierna derecha, acariciándola.

Puedo sentir el contacto de su sexo contra el mío, ahora sin ninguna barrera que impida su proximidad. Me siento húmeda de nuevo.

Siento su miembro situarse en la entrada de mi vagina y sé que este es el momento. Este es el límite, si lo paso ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Todos mis esquemas se desmoronarán de un segundo a otro. Tengo que detenerlo, sé que tengo que hacerlo, frenar todo esto y dejar de lado lo que siento de una vez por todas.

Sé que tengo que hacerlo... Pero no lo hago.

¿Es por efecto del alcohol, que borra mi juicio por completo? ¿O es que ya no tengo voluntad alguna frente a él?

Me mira fijamente a los ojos y me pierdo en ellos, debe ver aceptación en los míos ya que siento como su miembro se empieza a introducir lentamente, dentro de mí.

Me agarro de su espalda y me arqueo hacia atrás. Duele, pero es una sensación que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida, y no quiero dejarla ir.

Sigue introduciéndose dentro de mí. _Dios es más grande de lo que creí. _Pienso, mientras suelto un gemido. Y finalmente lo siento tocar fondo.

_Eso es todo. He pasado el límite para siempre._

Sebastian me mira, sus ojos brillan con deleite- Eres mía hermanita, finalmente eres mía. Ahora somos uno.

Lo siento llenarme por completo. Me besa y empieza una lenta, pero profunda penetración. Siento que me falta el aire en cada embestida. Sé que jamás he sentido nada igual y que probablemente jamás lo sentiré.

Sus manos me acarician por completo, aprietan mis pechos y hasta mis pezones mientras las penetraciones empiezan a tomar ritmo.

Me aferro a su espalda y empiezo a gemir incontrolablemente. Siento sus labios en mis pechos y en mi cuello. Lo siento morderlo y descubro que me gusta el dolor mezclado con el placer.

Lo escucho gemir en mi oído y mi segundo orgasmo viene de repente, incontrolablemente.

Pero Sebastian no para, sigue penetrándome cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo.

-Dime cuanto te gusta Clarissa, pídeme más.

-Me encanta... Por favor no pares nunca- Respondo entre jadeos incontrolables.

Siento que ésta es una versión totalmente nueva de mí misma, que desconocía hasta este momento.

Sus embestidas siguen tomando fuerza y velocidad y empiezo a temer que mi propia cama no lo soporte. No sé cómo mi cuerpo puede soportarlo; siento como si me fuera a partir en dos, como si fuera a morir de tanto placer. Es abrumador, estoy totalmente perdida en el éxtasis total y estoy encantada por eso , ya no puedo negarlo más, me encanta.

-Dime si él te coge de esta manera hermanita- Me dice al oído. Y de nuevo su perversa manera de hablarme hace que sienta fuego dentro de mi cuerpo.-No lo hace- Contesto entre gemidos.

Sus manos toman mi cadera y me llevan más hacia él, haciendo las penetraciones aún más profundas, si es que eso es posible.

-Di que soy mejor que él Clary, dilo!- Su tono es agresivo pero también lleno de pasión y exacerbación. –Lo eres- Le respondo sin pensar. Si hay algo que no puedo hacer en este momento es pensar, en absoluto.

Pero aún así se, que por mucho que me duela admitirlo, es la verdad. Con Jace, hacer el amor es ver estrellas, con mi hermano es ver constelaciones enteras, una detrás de otra sin parar. Es sentirte desfallecer cada segundo, de placer y agonía extremos.

Jace es lo mejor de este mundo. Pero Sebastian no es de este mundo.

No puede serlo. No es posible que un solo ser humano pueda generar tanta infinidad de sensaciones en mí por segundo.

Aunque aparentemente... Si lo era.

Vuelve a besarme, muerde mi labio inferior, y sigo sintiendo como entra y sale de mí con fuerza y rapidez. Clavo mis uñas en su espalda, necesito liberar el monto inconsiderable de tensión que tengo dentro de mí. Lanza un gemido de dolor pero sus ojos son lujuria y pasión pura, me miran fijamente, brillando de excitación.

Ya no puedo sostenerlo más, voy a acabar nuevamente.

Empiezo a gemir sin parar, repitiendo su nombre y diciendo incoherencias que ni yo misma creo entender.

Sebastian parece estar en mi misma situación, ya que sus arremetidas se hacen incontrolablemente fuertes, rápidas y profundas.

Siento como mis uñas dejan arañazos en su espalda mientras el último orgasmo escapa de mi cuerpo, más fuerte que los anteriores, libero un fuerte gemido y todo mi cuerpo tiembla y se tensa a la vez, mientras mi hermano con una última penetración termina dentro mío.

Ambos a la vez.

Su cabeza se apoya en la almohada, respirando agitadamente sobre mi cuello.

Me quedo jadeando, exhausta, con él aún dentro de mí. Me mira, sus ojos nublados aún por el frenesí vivido, toma mi mentón con sus dedos y me obliga a fijar mis ojos en los suyos- ¿Tienes alguna duda, de a quien perteneces ahora Clary?- Lo miro con la misma intensidad- No...No la tengo.

Nos besamos de nuevo, esta vez lenta y dulcemente.

Lo siento salirse de dentro de mí, y me pongo de costado, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Siento que el cansancio viene a mí de golpe y antes de sumergirme por completo en la inconsciencia, lo siento abrazarme, besar con ternura mi frente y susurrar

_- Eres mía, mi hermana, Mi Hermosa, eres mía para siempre..._


	8. Capítulo 7-Amor entre hermanos

_Hola a tooodos! He vuelto! :D_

_Mis disculpas por demorar tanto en actualizar. Como ya les había avisado, estoy demasiado a full con la uni y no tengo demasiado tiempo para nada :(_

_Extrañaba mucho escribir! Asi que me hice un tiempito para traerles el capítulo siguiente. Acá tienen el tan pedido POV de Seb :)_

_Espero que les guste! No tengo idea cuando podré volver a actualizar de nuevo, pero trataré de hacerlo ni bien tenga tiempo libre._

_Agradezco de nuevo infinitamente todas sus reviews __ y espero sus nuevos comentarios de esta capítulo!_

_Adios a todos! :D :D Tengan una bonita semana ;)_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7:**_

_**AMOR ENTRE HERMANOS**_

_**POV Sebastian**_

Me despierto cerca de las 7 de la mañana, miro alrededor, mi hermana recostada a mi lado durmiendo tranquilamente, no puedo creer que finalmente haya sido mía, pero esta bien, así debía ser. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, le tomó su tiempo aceptarlo, pero finalmente puedo sentir que lo hizo.

La miro, y no puedo creer que incluso yo alguna vez dudé de esto, en especial en mis peores años de internación en la clínica. Cada maldito psiquiatra quiso intentar hacerme creer que lo que sentía por mi hermana era enfermizo y delirante, quizás lo sea, pero no por eso deja de ser menos real, y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar al sentimiento.

Tomo un mechón de su enrulado cabello y lo acaricio entre los dedos, la miro detenidamente. Es tan hermosa, todo el tiempo que esperé para tenerla valió la pena.

Me acerco a ella y beso tiernamente su boca, mis labios siguen el recorrido hacia su cuello, la siento gemir levemente, todavía dormida, y un esbozo de sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Sigo besándola, mi lengua jugando en sus pezones, succionándolos. Siento como la excitación se apodera de mí al mismo tiempo que Clary empieza a despertar.

-Sebastian que hac..-La interrumpo con un beso, el cual me corresponde. Me siento fundir en ella como nunca lo sentí con nadie más. He estado con miles de chicas, pero ninguna fue capaz de enloquecerme tanto como mi propia hermana.

La acaricio completa e intensamente y comienza a jadear; abro sus piernas y me introduzco dentro de ella, esta vez sin previo aviso. Clary abre los ojos y la boca en expresión de sorpresa, pero no se queja.

Estoy por completo dentro de ella y comienzo una penetración lenta pero dura y profunda. Los gemidos de Clary no se hacen esperar, me vuelven loco, tal como lo hizo anoche. Sentirla gemir y disfrutar, tener orgasmos desenfrenados, hacerla estallar de placer una y otra vez y saber que solo yo, su hermano, soy el único capaz de generar eso, me genera un desbordante y embriagador placer.

Siento como mis penetraciones inconscientemente comienzan a ser más rápidas y fuertes; la excitación de Clary es palpable.

-Dios Clary amo que te mojes tan rápido- Digo entre jadeos. Ella no responde, sus ojos entrecerrados me miran, brillantes con ardor. Me besa, su lengua se introduce en mi boca en un pasional y prohibido beso.

Me agarro del barandal de la cama con mis dos manos para embestirla con más potencia, y Clary gime más fuerte, mientras sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda, sus gemidos son una mezcla de mi nombre, con ruegos hacia toda deidad existente.

Muerdo su cuello y pierdo el control. Tengo esta necesidad de destrozarla de placer, de hacerla gritar mi nombre como si su vida dependiera de ello, de demostrarlo que solo a mí pertenece, a mí y a nadie más.

-Dios no va ayudarte contra mí hermanita- Le susurro en el oído, mientras la penetro.

Mis ojos miran fijamente los de ella. Me devuelve la mirada, desafiante y lujuriosa a la vez. En un rápido giro se subo encima de mí y ahora es ella, quien tiene el control.

-No eres el único capaz de manejar la situación hermanito- Me dice divertida.

-Me gusta esta nueva Clary- Le respondo con una media sonrisa.

Sus labios besan los míos, sus manos acarician mi pecho. Se incorpora y empieza a cabalgar sobre mí, con rítmicos movimientos, mientras muerde su labio inferior y gime levemente, mirándome a los ojos. _Dios, va a volverme loco_ pienso, pero la realidad es que ya lo hace, hace tiempo.

Tomo su cadera con mis dos manos, ayudando sus movimientos, que empiezan a acelerarse.

Miro el bello panorama que tengo frente a mí. Mi hermana, encima de mí completamente desnuda haciéndome el amor, su cabello rojo cayendo por sus hombros, despeinado. Sus ojos mirándome, brillantes de lujuria y deseosos de más. Sus labios dedicándome gemidos incontrolables, veo sus pechos moverse con cada movimiento, y siento que así es como debe ser, como siempre debió haber sido. _Ella es mía, solo mía_, ya no quedan dudas de eso.

Mis manos suben hasta sus pechos, los acaricio y aprieto a mi gusto. Me incorporo para besarlos y Clary enreda su mano en mi cabello. Extasiada igual que yo. Así se encuentra, puedo sentirlo.

Me empuja hacia abajo con sus manos y sus movimientos se hacen lentos, generando una lenta penetración, pero logrando que sea sumamente profunda. Me está volviendo loco, necesito que acelere sus movimientos, necesito explotar dentro de ella.

-¿Te gusta así hermanito? ¿O estas demasiado impaciente?-Pregunta perspicazmente. Está jugando conmigo, sabe que es mi debilidad. Y me gusta que así sea, solo a ella puedo permitirle este tipo de juegos de control, a nadie más.

-Si me gusta y sí, estoy impaciente hermanita- La tomo de la cabeza y la atraigo hacia mí, besándola con ferocidad, mientras mis manos vuelven a sus caderas, moviéndolas hacia abajo con fuerza para acelerar la penetración. Clary jadea y nuestros gemidos empiezan a ser cada vez más fuertes. Sus movimientos se aceleran cada vez más, siento como su vagina se contrae en un fuerte orgasmo y ya no puedo sostenerlo, con una última penetración mis uñas se clavan en su cadera y exploto en su interior.

Nos quedamos en esa posición tratando de recuperar el aliento, su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Todavía dentro de ella, y es aquí cuando siento que todo está en su lugar. Nos besamos y lentamente empieza a salir de mí.

-Así que, ¿podríamos decir que mi error de anoche está totalmente olvidado? ¿No hay rencores?- Pregunta tímidamente.

-Olvidado jamás lo estará, desgraciadamente- Contesto con repugnancia recordando el acontecimiento de la noche anterior, como los había escuchado a ella y a su estúpido novio tener relaciones- ¿Rencores? Bueno.. No puedo enojarme contigo y lo sabes, pero necesitarás recompensarlo de muchas maneras- Le contesto con una sonrisa mientras me tiro encima de ella y la vuelvo a besar. Clary me corresponde el beso y sonríe, pero veo un deje de tristeza en sus ojos y no puedo evitar preguntar.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada solo… ¿No sientes ni siquiera un poco de culpa por lo que hacemos?

-En absoluto, es lo correcto, siempre lo fue.- Respondo con determinación.

-Desearía tener tu misma seguridad Sebastian, pero la realidad es que entre todos mis sentimientos encontrados, la culpa está presente. Y Jace..

-¿Jace? ¿Es estrictamente necesario traerlo a esta conversación?- El solo hecho de escuchar su nombre ya comienza a enfurecerme, pero trato de calmarme por ella, solo por ella.

-Lo es de hecho, nos guste o no, sigue siendo mi novio y es una buena persona, no se merece esta traición.

-Termina con él entonces.-Contesto con frialdad, tomando a Clary por sorpresa.

Se queda en silencio unos segundos, sin saber que responder, y finalmente dice-Tienes razón, se que sería lo mejor y lo más justo para él, pero no sé si estoy preparada para hacerlo, lo siento.- Mi primer emoción es la rabia, como de costumbre, pero luego la miro, miro sus ojos verdes que me ven con honesta sinceridad y dolor, y sé que en el fondo puedo comprenderla. Después de todo, por mucho que lo odie, estamos hablando del chico con quien ella, hace no más de una semana, pensaba vivir el resto de su vida. Quizás esto esté siendo muy repentino y rápido. A veces olvido lo sensible y todavía bastante niña que es Clary.

-Lo entiendo- Le contesto. Me mira sorprendida. - ¿De verdad lo entiendes?

No puedo evitar reír-Si Clary, lo entiendo, tampoco soy un monstruo, puedo entender que no te sientas completamente segura de hacer un cambio de 180% en tu vida, a los 17 años-Le respondo con ironía y una sonrisa. Me sonríe de vuelta y me dice- Gracias, sé que puedo ser bastante difícil, indecisa y dubitativa a veces-

-Bueno, yo no seré un monstruo, pero tampoco soy un ángel ¿verdad?- Ambos reímos. – Los dos tenemos errores Clary, pero nos complementamos, somos perfectos el uno con el otro, siempre fue así, desde pequeños, ¿puedes entender eso ahora?-Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la miro con intensidad- Dime que finalmente puedes ver que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, dímelo Clary.

Me mira fijamente y responde-Lo entiendo. Lo veo- Acerco su boca a la mía y nos besamos.

-Eso es un gran paso, ahora ven- Me levanto y comienzo a vestirme.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Me pregunta confundida.

-Vístete, daremos un paseo-

Estaciono el auto cerca del parque con el gran lago, es primavera por lo que todo se ve verde y floreciente. Bajamos del auto y comienzo a caminar, Clary me sigue. _Tan hermoso como lo recordaba_ pienso.

-Este lugar.. Lo recuerdo- Comienza a decir Clary, frenando el paso y mirando alrededor.

-Bien, es bueno saber que no todas tus memorias de la infancia están olvidadas.- Digo medio en broma.

-Solíamos venir a jugar aquí, a este claro, cuando éramos niños, y también a pasar días en familia con mamá y papá, jamás podría olvidarlo. Los días más felices que recuerdo, fueron en este lugar.

-Vamos- Tomo su mano y la dirijo hacia la orilla del lago. Nos sentamos.- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-Pregunta, sus ojos curiosos observándome.

-Cuando tenías 8 años ¿recuerdas que casi te ahogas, en este mismo lugar?

-No exactamente, recuerdo que mamá me lo contó, pero tengo imágenes bastante borrosas de esa situación.

- Estábamos jugando a quién podía nadar más lejos, y eras sumamente reacia a aceptar que yo siempre ganara, así que continuabas intentando sin importar cuán agotada estuvieras.-Continuo mi relato con la vista en el celeste lago, perdido entre recuerdos- Al principio todo estaba bien, siempre te llevaba ventaja así que no me sorprendió no verte al mirar hacia atrás. Pero luego de unos segundos comencé a preocuparme, volví nadando hacia atrás y al escuchar los gritos de mamá supe que algo realmente malo había sucedido. Me sumergí en el agua y te vi ahí, prácticamente inerte y el pánico se apoderó de mí. Te saque del agua lo más rápido que pude; papá me gritaba que era un idiota, un inconsciente por haberte llevado a eso, mamá solo lloraba. Traté de darte respiración boca a boca con mis pocos conocimientos, pero no funcionaba, papá me quitó y empezó con el RCP, fueron solo minutos hasta que de repente despertaste, pero fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida. Siempre te había visto como mi pequeña hermana, a quien debía proteger sin importar qué, y ese mismo día casi habías muerto por mi culpa. Entre todos esos sentimientos, también tenía la certeza de que ya nada habría quedado de importante en este mundo si no estuvieras. Sé que suena extremo, pero realmente lo sentía.

Los días siguientes seguí pensando en el acontecimiento una y otra vez, y ahí fue cuando comprendí que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran mucho más fuertes que los sentimientos fraternales que un hermano siente por su hermana. No voy a mentirte, al principio me asustó demasiado sentir lo que sentía, sobre todo siendo tan pequeño. Pero al pasar el tiempo comprendí que la unión de sangre no debería afectar en absoluto lo que uno siente por alguien; nuestro ADN no son nuestros sentimientos. Y lo que la sociedad dicta como mandatos culturales, bien sabemos que no siempre es correcto. Nadie va a decirme como sentir y como pensar, que está bien y que está mal, yo hago mis propias leyes, yo sigo mis propios mandatos. La cultura podrá decirme que esto está prohibido, pero todo en mí me dice que es lo correcto hace mas de 8 años.- Volteo la cabeza para mirar a Clary, sus ojos verdes grandes me miran con incredulidad, como si le estuviera contando la historia de otra persona.-¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde nada de eso?- Dice desviando su mirada.

-Eras muy pequeña-

-Pero aún así.. Supongo que nunca me lo contaron con detalle, y nunca me puse a pensar realmente en cuánto podría haberte afectado.

-Está bien, es algo del pasado. Lo importante es que no ocurrió una desgracia ese día…Solo quería que sepas lo que sentí en ese momento. Verás Clary, puedo parecer un loco, psicópata, drogadicto y agresivo frente a cualquier persona, pero no siempre soy un monstruo, y lo que siento por ti, es lo más sincero que he sentido nunca, no importa cuán correcto o incorrecto esté, no solo me interesa tener relaciones-La miro fijamente a los ojos, tomo aire y finalmente lo digo- Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, te amo como mi hermana y te amo como la mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida. No me importa lo que diga el resto, lo que siento por ti es absolutamente auténtico y sin precedentes, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo a un lado por los estúpidos tabúes de esta sociedad.

Clary me mira en estado de shock, boquiabierta, claramente sorprendida y sin saber que decir. Vuelvo a mirar al lago-Ese día, el día en que casi te ahogaste, sentí que te había fallado por primera vez. Jure que nunca iba a volver a hacerlo, que iba a protegerte contra lo que sea y contra quien sea. Pero años después cuando mi vida se convirtió en un desastre, comprendí que ya no te serviría en ese estado, apenas podía cuidarme a mí mismo, ¿cómo se supone que lo iba a hacer contigo?

Cuando papá decidió internarme en la clínica, mi primera reacción fue escapar, irme, mi rabia era demasiado grande y no sabía que era capaz de hacer, me sentía abandonado por mi familia que en lugar de afrontar el problema, contener a su propio hijo, decidían internarlo, lejos de todo, solo para que nadie se enterara de la peor deshonra de la familia-Digo esto último con un deje de amargue en la voz, y noto de reojo que los ojos de Clary se encuentran brillantes, con angustia. Lo último que quiero es hacerla llorar, pero debo continuar hablando, es necesario llegar al punto de todo esto-Así que salí enojado de casa, corriendo sin rumbo aparente, y al final terminé aquí, en este mismo lugar. Quizás fue azar, quizás inconscientemente era aquí adonde quería llegar.

Vine a este lugar, vi el lago y recordé aquel suceso. Fue ahí cuando decidí agachar la cabeza y hacerles caso a nuestros padres. Recordé como mi comportamiento alguna vez te había puesto en peligro, y me di cuenta que si seguía así podía ocurrir de nuevo, y quien sabe cómo.

Así que lo decidí, decidí internarme, cambiar, superar mis problemas y conflictos internos…Por ti. Me comprometí a terminar el tratamiento, no importa cuánto durara. No podía protegerte en la situación en la que estaba, eso debía terminar. Así que di todo de mí para frenar lo que me estaba pasando. Y no fue nada bonito, ni fácil. Estar encerrado ahí, en esa clínica, donde por supuesto todos me trataban bien porque eran bien resarcidos económicamente por ello, pero sentía que a nadie le importaba de verdad. Solo a mamá, cuando me visitaba una vez cada tantos meses. Pero ella jamás podría haber entendido por lo que estaba pasando.

Esperaba tu visita, y jamás llego-Clary abre la boca para hablar pero la interrumpo- Si si lo sé, se que eras pequeña, puedo entender eso; no voy a negar que sentí decepción porque nunca fuiste, pero ya me pediste perdón por eso, y además ese no es el punto. –Tomo aire nuevamente-El punto es que, en mis peores momentos, sentía que seguía por ti, se que suena asquerosamente cursi y empalagoso y odio eso, pero es la verdad, entre tanta oscuridad sentía que eras mi única luz aunque no estuvieras, quería terminar el tratamiento, terminar con la rehabilitación, para poder verte de nuevo algún día, y para poder ser quien te protegiera de todo como me lo prometí una vez. Quizás no logré todo lo que quería, sigo teniendo problemas con la agresión y sé que soy demasiado posesivo, lo sé, sé que hay cosas que jamás podré cambiar, pero hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para ser mejor, por ti. Ese es el punto de haberte traído a este lugar. No suelo abrirme, demostrar mis sentimientos con nadie y lo sabes, pero también sabes que contigo es diferente, siempre lo fue. Y sentí que era necesario que supieras exactamente como me siento respecto a ti, dados los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Quizás puedas verme como un loco desquiciado a veces, pero necesitaba que sepas que puedo ser más que eso.

Pienso que quizás estoy poniendo demasiada presión en tus hombros al decirte todo esto, pero creí que era necesario que lo supieras. Eso es todo- Me quedo en silencio con la mirada perdida. Mi mente vagando entre recuerdos lejanos, cuando Clary interrumpe el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-También te amo-Lo dice lentamente, casi con miedo. Vuelvo rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla, ciertamente sorprendido. Sus ojos brillan y unas pocas lágrimas caen de ellos.-Lo hago, en contra de toda ley y en contra de mi misma, y lo que siento me asusta más que la misma muerte Sebastian, pero no mereces que te lo siga negando, te amo, esa es la verdad. –Se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas con la palma de la mano y me dedica una media sonrisa- ¿Y bien, quien se quedó sin palabras ahora?- _¿Es esto posible? ¿Alguien me ama de verdad? ¿Alguien es capaz realmente de amarme? _Nunca nadie lo hizo honestamente, no sé cómo debería sentirme, ni como debería actuar. Que yo ame a alguien es una cosa, pero sentirme amado, es algo que jamás experimenté, y no creí que alguna vez fuera posible.

Trago saliva y hablo-Siempre supe que sentías algo por mí, que nuestro vínculo era especial, pero no creí que fueras capaz de admitirlo hoy, ni tampoco que tus sentimientos fueran tan grandes... Yo solo, nunca creí que alguien fuera capaz de amar lo que soy, alguna vez- Odio sentirme sensible y vulnerable, solo ella puede sacar a flote este lado mío mas oculto.

Clary toma mi mano con una de las suyas, y pone la palma de su otra mano en mi rostro, mirándome con intensidad a los ojos me dice- Eres más que eso que quieres mostrar Sebastian, lo sé, siempre lo vi. No puedes ocultar esa faceta de mí. Cualquiera sea el caso, creo que a esta altura puedo decir que acepto ambas partes de ti, y amo ambas partes por igual.- Me acerco a ella y la beso. Me corresponde y siento que este beso es diferente de todos los demás, no hay lujuria o deseos prohibidos desatados, solo auténticos sentimientos por primera vez. _Así que, ¿esto es lo que se siente ser amado? _Me pregunto internamente. Sin duda es un sentimiento que jamás había vivido o experimentado.

No tengo idea como seguirán las cosas de ahora en más. Probablemente Clary no vaya a dejar a Jace, ni hoy ni mañana, no puedo pedírselo tampoco, no ahora cuando finalmente admitió lo que sentía por mí. Sería exigirle demasiado y por primera vez, siento que no debo presionarla. Todo se acomodará a su tiempo.

Al fin y al cabo, puede seguir oficialmente con él, porque en lo que respecta a toda posible realidad, _ella me pertenece a mí, y yo pertenezco a ella, _eso jamás cambió, ni jamás cambiará…


End file.
